I'm the Warrior of WHAT!
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Daisuke goes through a great lose and is then dragged back into the Digital World to help the next generation of Digidestineds. Kousuke and Takumi pairing, mentioned VeeWorm. NO FALMES!
1. Lobomon: Warrior of Light

"All Aboard"

**Please enjoy and review!**

After the final battle with MaloMyotismon, Daemon returned a year later, swearing vengeance on the Digidestineds as he attacked them when they were relaxing in the Digital World.

Everyone was gravely injured, but Daisuke and V-Mon both fought him off even with their injuries and sadly V-Mon had to die along with Daemon which broke Daisuke's heart.

A few weeks later she was walking to the computer lab to meet up with the others because the gate to the Digital World wouldn't let them in and they were trying to figure out why.

She stopped in front of the door and raised her hand to open it up.

"I bet it's all Daisuke's fault." Yolei's annoyed voice said.

Pulling her hand back, Daisuke listened in on what her friends were saying about her.

"What is?" Cody asked.

"That we can't get into the Digital World. I bet it was because she let V-Mon get killed that it shut out any other Digidestineds because of it." Yolei accused.

At the mention of V-Mon it made the mahogany haired girl's heart pound painfully in her chest.

How could Yolei say that she just let V-Mon get killed?

The happy-go-lucky dragon was her first ever friend who accepted her for all of her faults and she loved her for it, why would she just let someone like that die?

"Yolei, that's a terrible thing to say!" Sora scolded in shock.

"Well…I hate to say this, but Daisuke did almost let V-Mon get killed by MetalGreymon once." TK spoke up.

"TK!" Tai gasped at the accusation.

The girl was scared and confused, but she wouldn't had really let anything happen to her partner.

"Maybe V-Mon died because it was meant to be. Like it was some sort of sign that Daisuke isn't meant to be a Digidestined." Kari said sadly.

"That can't be it." Joe denied, stunned that the children of Hope and Light were turning on their friend so easily.

"Maybe it is. Daisuke was always impulsive, so it would make sense that one day she would have to pay the consequences." Cody reminded.

"Right, this is all her fault and she had it coming, but now it's affecting us." Yolei frowned with her hands on her hips.

"All of you stop that right now." Izzy scolded growing mad.

"This isn't right. You shouldn't be turning on her like this." Mimi said feeling ashamed for once viewing Yolei as her sister.

"Mimi, this might sound bad, but we're only stating what we know from watching her. She's led us into many dangerous situations without caring about her or our own safety." TK stated making Matt's eyes go wide at how fast his brother was to throw the girl under a bus.

"Yeah! Why did you even make her the leader, Tai? TK or Kari would've been a way better choice." Yolei said and Ken looked down, not joining in on the insults, but also not defending his DNA partner.

Their conversation was cut off when a choked sob was heard and they all turned to the door curiously.

Ken walked over and opened the door to see Daisuke was standing there with tears falling down her cheeks, heartbreak clear on her red face.

Izzy, Tai, Joe, Mimi, Matt, Yolei, Cody, Kari, Sora, TK and Yolei all stared at her in horror when they realized that she had overheard them talking and that it had made her cry.

"H-How could you say that?" she gasped out.

"Daisuke…" Ken said as he reached out for her, but was hurt when she backed off as if he had some type of disease.

"I-I thought we w-were…friends. What kinds of friends say stuff like that?" she shrieked.

No one said a single word as they stared at the girl who had her entire world crash down around her harshly as she was betrayed by those she called friends.

"Daisuke, just listen." Kari said as she walked forward.

She was stopped when Daisuke tore the goggles off of her head and threw them right at her, sadly missing the child of Light.

"Don't ever come near me. I lost someone I love and you all turn on me. How could you ever say…or even think that?" Daisuke demanded as she glared at them, but the tears were still falling.

Backing away from them all, she turned and ran off, ignoring the calls of her former friends and teammates as she just needed to escape them all.

About a month had gone by since that day, the group each trying to talk to her, but she just ran from them each time and didn't even bother to listen to them, not even Ken.

When they visited or called her, Daisuke told her parents and sister to tell them that she wasn't home or was feeling sick.

This confused the Motomiya family, but they ignored it as they did as the youngest member wanted since she seemed so hurt and broken.

As for the Digidestineds, they haven't been able to find out why they couldn't enter the Digital World, which confused them as Izzy wasn't able to get a hold of Gennai to see if he knew why this was happening.

Finally, school had let out for summer break, Daisuke walking down her street alone with a blank expression on her face while she was clad in black and white shoes, black shorts, a dark blue tank top with thin straps, a gold chain around her neck and her hair, which used to go down around her back, had been chopped off so only her bangs and two thick fringes hung around her face while the back was very short that it spiked up making her look a bit like a boy especially since she wasn't wearing very feminine clothing and her chest was bound by a tight sports bra.

She had gotten accustomed to dressing in depressing colors since she didn't feel like her real self anymore and decided to let the world know it so it would leave her alone.

Pausing in her steps, she looked off to the side to see the park where she used to play with V-Mon and felt her heart break even more.

"We used to have some fun times together didn't we, V-Mon?" Daisuke asked with a small smile.

Suddenly, her cell phone started to beep, so she pulled it out and saw that she had a strange new message on her phone.

"'Do you want to start?' What is this?" She muttered.

Looking at the Yes and No boxes on her phone's screen, she just shrugged and pressed on 'Yes'.

"Anything is better than being bored." she said.

"Daisuke Motomiya, it is time for you to start your new destiny." A woman's voice spoke from the phone.

"Take the 5:00 pm train to Shibuya and then transfer to the 5:45 pm west bound train to Shinjuku." The woman instructed.

"And people call me rude." Daisuke mumbled.

She then took off running to her apartment since it was only 3:34 pm and she could get some money and food to eat before she had to leave.

When she had gotten her food and money, she left for the train station at 4:46 pm, ready to get there.

On her way as she turned a corner, she almost ran into the Teenage Wolves and their lead singer whom she had no desire to see.

"Daisuke." Matt said in surprise.

This was the first he had seen of her in a month and the shock of her clothing style made him go silent as he also eyed her once loved long hair that was now in spikes in the back.

She had truly changed from the beautiful young teenage girl to looking like a rebel teenage boy.

"Matt." Daisuke greeted with a small bite to her tone.

The three other members looked between the two curiously since they didn't know what had gone on between them.

"Look, we need to talk." Matt said.

"And you need to back off. I made it clear I want nothing to do with you or your jerk of a brother. Just leave me alone." Daisuke glared.

She then ran around the band, going for the train station while the blonde watched her go with a frustrated look, but he couldn't blame her for how she felt.

Honestly, he would have reacted the same way if he had lost Gabumon and then had his friends all bad talk him behind his back like that and accuse him of allowing his best friend to die.

Even though their digimon were stuck in the Digital World, at least they were still alive and had each other while Daisuke had no one now.

"What was that about?" one of the band mates asked.

"Nothing. Let's keep moving." Matt shook his head as he turned and walked off with the boys.

Running, Daisuke made it to the station and paid for her ticket and then ran onto the train to Shibuya, sitting down in a huff as she tried to catch her breath.

"Man, I just had to run into Matt. He and the others better not follow me." she said bitterly.

Call her a brat for holding a grudge, but she was a young girl who was very sensitive and was hurt by far too many events in her life.

Finally, she made it to Shibuya and transferred trains, sitting down in another seat while a boy with long raven hair stood beside her as a boy wearing goggles ran onto the train, everyone staring at him as he slumped down panting.

At the sight of the goggles, Daisuke's bitterness returned as they made her think back to Tai which made her think of Kari, the pathetic child of Light.

Just then, everyone on the train cell phones started to ring, but only she, the raven wearing the bandana and the goggle head actually had real messages while everyone else was confused as to the strange phenomenon.

"Transfer to the 6:00 pm train west bound train from Shibuya station." The woman said.

Daisuke and the bandana boy sighed at this, while goggle boy yelled as he stood up clutching his head.

"Give me a break! I'm doing the best I can!" he yelled as everyone stared at him strangely.

After all of that nonsense, the final stop came and Daisuke was walking around to try and find where she should be going and just went for the elevators where bandana boy was while goggle boy ran behind her.

As soon as she walked on, the brunette dove inside just as the doors closed behind him as he hit his head on the wall while the doors closed on another boy who was trying to get on.

This made the mahogany haired girl wonder if that boy had gotten the message also, but shrugged it off.

"Okay, that hurt." The goggle head groaned and then looked up at the other two people around him that held their own cell phones.

"Hey, did you get the message, too?" goggle head asked the boy.

The boy didn't answer; he just turned away from him.

"You could answer me, at least!" the goggle head said.

Growling in annoyance, he then turned to the girl, whom he thought was a boy, who had a blank expression just like bandana boy did.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Sorry, but I don't talk to goggle heads." She said turning her back on him.

He exclaimed in outrage and confusion while Koji glanced at her, curious by what she had meant by that.

"Excuse me, what do my goggles have anything to do with talking to me?" the brunette asked as he stood up.

He was ignored which annoyed him, but then the lights went off in the elevator and it started to move at a fast pace downwards making the three groan as it finally came to a rough stop, the goggle head falling down while Daisuke and bandana boy held onto the sides of the car.

But just as the car hit the bottom, bandana boy and Daisuke gasped when they both felt something dark and strange appear before it then faded away.

"Man, I really gotta stop landing on my head." goggle head groaned as the doors opened.

The three saw an underground train station with different colored trains and kids of all ages boarding them.

"So weird." Goggle boy whispered.

"It's up to you now. Which one will you choose?" the woman asked the three of them.

Bandana boy nodded as she took off out of the elevator to start looking.

"Hey, which one are you choosing?" Takuya asked as the boy ran out.

"Gee, my phone talks more than that guy." He sighed.

Groaning at this, Daisuke walked out on her own and started to look for a train while the goggle head followed her which made her frown and turn to him.

"Would you leave me alone?" she demanded.

"Hey, I'm just trying to figure out what's going on here. You don't have to bite my head off." He said.

"Did you ever stop to think that there might be a reason why I am the way I am?" she asked.

He kept quiet as he seemed to be thinking over her words.

"Just use your head and leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to make any friends." She stated before she turned her back on him and walked off.

She found a teal colored train and got on, sitting down on a seat as she waited for the ride to be over with.

There was something strange going on, but she didn't know what it was, though she had a feeling the Digital World may be involved.

As she sat down in her seat, crossing her arms and legs, she rested her head back as the train started up and moved down the tracks.

The sound of the door opening made her open one eye to see that the bandana boy had chosen the same train as her and glanced at her before he sat down in the seat across the aisle from her.

Silence fell on them as they enjoyed the ride, the train going through a dark tunnel as they held their cell phones.

After a few minutes, the raven looked over at the person he assumed to be a pretty looking boy who seemed to be sleeping in his seat.

"So, who are you?" he asked making the tanned teen open their eyes, chocolate meeting sapphire.

"Daisuke Motomiya and you?" she asked.

"Koji Minamoto." The raven answered.

They both then were quiet as they waited the ride out when suddenly the lights in the train went off and the train seemed to have hit a rough track making the two young teenagers fall out of their seats, clinging to them for safety.

"What is this?" Koji muttered.

Just then, their phones both started to shine and gave off a high pitched whine that Daisuke recognized from a digivice and almost cursed her luck when she saw her phone transform into a new style of digivice.

Hers had a white body much like Koji's, only it had pink grips while his was dark blue while the buttons and the outline of the screen were silver and Daisuke's were a darker shade of pink.

"Welcome to the Digital World, Koji Minamoto. Daisuke Motomiya, welcome back. You will find that there have been some changes done. The timeline has sped back up in the Digital World and there has been many battles fought and won. Sadly, there is a new one going on that requires the assistance of the Chosen Children. Please help us once again, child of Miracles. Use the D-Tectors to lead you." The woman's voice said.

"I don't see why I should bother. I lost V-Mon and my friends because of the Digital World. Why would I set myself up for that kind of pain again?" Daisuke demanded.

Koji looked over curiously at the 'boy' then gasped as he saw the image of a woman with animal attributes formed over 'his' body and didn't notice the same thing happening to him, only it was a man with animal attributes.

"Hello, I asked a question." Daisuke's voice snapped Koji out of his stupor as he saw the image fade away.

He then frowned as he thought over what the woman had said, eyes taking in the 'boy' across from him as he thought over what the woman meant.

"Why did that woman call you the child of Miracles?" Koji asked.

Groaning at this as the lights came back on and the train exited the tunnel, Daisuke stood up, eyes settling on him as she crossed her arms.

"I don't think that's any of your business." She retorted making him glare.

"It is if it can help me understand what to do here." Koji said as he stood up and walked up to the 'boy'.

Sapphire and chocolate eyes were glaring at each other, then flashed scarlet and aquamarine which made them gasp in surprise at the sudden change as they stepped back from each other.

Shaking her head, Daisuke turned to the window and looked out as she saw a flock of Poyomon float by and Koji looked over her head to see them too.

"What are those things?" he asked.

"Poyomon, they're baby digimon. Digimon being short for digital monster. We're in the Digital World, a place that ruined my life." She answered with a far off look in her eyes.

Koji looked at 'him' curiously, then back out the window to see a village made of metal coming up as the tracks went up making the two teens gasp as they held their arms out to balance themselves.

They went over to the windows and opened them up, looking outside as the wind blew their hair back as they saw a swarm of data float around behind the metal train station and it transformed into a forest.

"What is…" Koji trailed off as he then narrowed his eyes.

"Looks like someone is already working on restoring the place." Daisuke commented.

"Then why do they need us?" Koji asked.

"Heck if I know. The last time I was here, this place was ruled by a giant talking dragon, not some bossy woman. This place has completely changed. It looks nothing like it used to. She was right about the timeline in this world speeding up." Daisuke said.

This then made her realize that this was why the Digidestineds haven't been able to enter the Digital World normally since the timeline was mixed up.

It wasn't Daisuke's fault at all and, sadly, they wouldn't believe her if she told them.

At least, the younger generation wouldn't.

"So now what do we do when we get off? Just walk around aimlessly? That's productive." Koji scoffed.

The train then pulled up to the station and the duo walked off, looking around as a group of Pagumon bounced over to them laughing, muttering things about playing with the humans.

"More humans."

"They look tougher."

"I bet they'll be more fun to play with."

"Let's hope they don't break too easy."

Koji grimaced mentally at the evil glint in their red and gold eyes while he scowled at them.

"Beat it!" Daisuke yelled kicking one of the Pagumon, sending him flying over the station.

The other Pagumon then screamed as they began to scatter while Koji looked at his companion, surprised at her sudden violence.

"Don't trust the Pagumon. They're liars and thieves." She advised.

"Thanks for the heads up." Koji muttered.

"Koji Minamoto, Daisuke Motomiya. Commence your search." The woman's voice said.

"Search? For what?" Koji asked as he pulled out his new device and he saw Daisuke do the same curious as to why 'his' was pink.

"The Spirits." The woman said.

"How do you know our names? Hmm?" Koji asked.

"Find the Spirits and you will find the answers to all your questions." She spoke.

"Not good enough. I'm not some lapdog you can just order around you know. What is this Spirit anyway? I mean, how do we know where to look for them?" Koji asked.

"Whoa, we?" Daisuke asked looking at him.

"Yeah, she said we were both looking for the Spirits. I don't like this, but I could use someone who has met digimon before for some information." He said.

"Oh, so I'm a digi-analyzer then?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

Suddenly, Koji's D-Tector beeped as a sphere that was black and green appeared with yellow data stripes floating around it as it showed off an amethyst dot.

"What's this?" Koji asked.

"Maybe it's a map to the Spirit thing." Daisuke suggested.

"This gets weirder by the minute." Koji said.

"Da, you said it." the train said making Daisuke look over at him.

"There are train digimon now?" she asked.

"Come on, we need to find these Spirits and fast." Koji said grabbing her wrist and started pulling her along.

He was surprised by how soft Daisuke's skin felt, but pushed it to the back of his mind as he followed the 3-D map he had.

Pulling her arm out of his hold, Daisuke walked alongside Koji as they walked along, going into the town with the metal buildings that was close to the forest.

She pulled out her D-Tector and grimaced at the color as it strangely reminded her of Kari and Angewomon.

"Ugh, why did I get a pink one?" she asked.

"Heck if it know." Koji shrugged.

"I mean, I'm not even a girly girl. This looks like it was meant for someone who wears skirts and giggles and stuff. This is so not me." she complained.

Thinking over her words, Koji paused and took Daisuke's wrist making her stop and look back at him.

"What's up?" she asked.

"What did you mean by saying you aren't a girly girl? Wouldn't you have just said you aren't a girl?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean? I am a girl." She blinked curiously at him.

Blinking a few times, Koji looked his companion over, seeing the feminine way she looked but he only assumed she was one of those pretty boys that he had seen before.

"Wait, you really couldn't tell that I'm a girl?" she demanded looking pissed off and he suddenly felt nervous.

It was strange considering no one had ever made him feel that way before and yet this girl was glaring at him or more like pouting and yet he felt a bit nervous about what she would do to him.

"Well, you're wearing a really baggy sweater and no make-up plus your hair is really short. It looks more like a boy's haircut." Koji admitted.

Lifting a fist up, Koji flinched back thinking the worst, but was surprised when she merely sighed and placed her fist down on her hip.

"Well, I guess that's my fault for hacking off my hair and wearing this sweater. But you're still dumb." She stated pointing at him.

"Now let's go find the Spirit." She turned on her heel and walked off with a sway to her hips.

Koji blinked at that and then followed after her deciding to try and not get on her bad side.

After all, who knew what this girl was capable of?

(Lobomon: Warrior of Light)

After walking around in the village, Koji and Daisuke heard laughter which made them look over to see a heavyset male a year older than them with spikey brown hair and brown eyes dressed in a yellow and blue jumpsuit.

The younger boy next to him had brown hair with green eyes, wearing a huge orange hat, a white shirt and yellow baggy pants.

"That's an accident waiting to happen. They really shouldn't be running around like that. Oh well, I'm not here to play babysitter." Koji shrugged.

"No, sadly, that's my job." Daisuke scoffed as she followed him as he read the map.

Walking into the forest, they looked around curiously when the map suddenly turned off.

"Ugh, this is getting old." Koji groaned.

"Come on, maybe the Spirit's over here." Daisuke said walking over to a cave.

He was wary, but followed her down the stairs of the cave, looking around curiously.

"Normally I wouldn't go into creepy holes in the wall, but I didn't come here to play it safe." Koji sighed as he saw Daisuke walking down confidently.

"Anybody here?" Koji called as his voice echoed around them.

"Obviously not." Daisuke said.

"Do you have a comment for everything I say?" he asked annoyed.

"Please, if you have a sister like mine, you learn to snap back fast." She smirked at him.

He quirked an eyebrow at that, but rolled his eyes as he followed the girl down the strange cave, looking at the tunnel they walked down.

Nearing the end, they found there were metal bars and Koji walked over, pushing at them gently only for them to fall away and he stumbled slightly making Daisuke run over and grab his arm, righting him.

Down below them was a large, open spaced room that had other tunnels in the walls near the floor and above.

"What is this?" Koji asked.

"Help, somebody!" someone yelled.

"I'm not a chocolate bar!" a younger voice yelled.

Curious, the duo watched as the two boys from before ran out of a tunnel with a horde of Pagumon chasing them, pouncing on them as they bared their fangs and tried to bite them.

"Help! Anyone! Please!" the heavyset male wailed.

Daisuke then gave Koji a pointed look.

"Told ya not to trust them." She sang.

"Do they have any powers I should know about?" Koji asked.

"No, most In-Trainings are very weak. It's only the rare types that have powers. Why are you asking me?" Daisuke asked suspiciously.

Instead of answering her, Koji simply grabbed onto the pole in front of them and slid down it, giving out a battle cry as he did so while Daisuke watched him.

"Huh, he's more like me than I thought." She shrugged.

Once he landed, Koji gave the Pagumon a smirk as they then glared and charged at him as he broke the pole with a kick and started swinging the pole around, hitting them back.

"Maybe a little cooler." Daisuke amended as she sat down and watched him.

Koji was doing well when he did a hand stand on the pole and then kicked the swarm away before kicking back onto his feet.

"Who's that? Cool." The little boy smiled.

"That guy's serious." The heavyset male said.

Koji was swinging the pole around, revealing his martial arts skills and then held still as the swarm covered him, but he grinned as he then spun around, knocking the Pagumon off of him and they all hit the walls while the leader fell down in front of him.

Hearing a whistle of appreciation, Koji looked up to see Daisuke had done it and was even clapping which made him smirk smugly.

"Oh yeah, human? Don't smile yet!" the Pagumon yelled as he was covered in data.

Watching curiously, they saw Pagumon digivolve into Raremon which made everyone gasp.

"I'll eat you up!" he cried out making the two boys yell in terror.

"He skipped an evolution." Daisuke whispered with wide eyes.

Koji charged at Raremon which made her worry for him as Raremon then turned to the other boys, spitting his Acid Sludge at them and the little boy tripped, so Koji dropped his weapon and grabbed the boy, saving him.

Where they once stood was a gaping hole in the ground which made the boy stare in fear as he clung to Koji who then stood up and started running from the attacks being spat his way.

"Ew, it smells!" a blonde girl dressed in lavender whined as she and the goggle boy came in from another tunnel with two digimon.

"Spirit, wake up. I need you." goggle head said to his red and black D-Tector.

"Obviously the goggle head gets the Spirit first. Why am I not surprised?" Daisuke sighed as she tried to keep her worry at bay.

"Come on, I'm not kidding here." Goggle head started pushing the buttons.

"Hey Takuya, no pressure, but you might want to think about Spirit Evolving before stinky there turns your friends into goop." Bokomon advised.

"Going somewhere?" Raremon slurred as he backed Koji to a large hole that was filled with darkness.

"Come on, goggle head. Time to prove yourself." Daisuke's eyes narrowed as she was focused on Takuya.

"Come on, come on!" Takuya was sweating when the mark appeared, glowing orange on the screen.

Koji almost fell, but threw his body forward so he went down on his knees as he held the boy protectively, trying to shield him from the dangers.

"SPIRIT!" Takuya yelled making everyone turn to him as he was then covered in data.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"AGUNIMON!"

Daisuke gasped as she saw the new black, white and red armoured digimon with long blonde hair and blue eyes was standing in Takuya's place, eyeing the horns and the dinosaur styled feet he had.

"He turned into a digimon?" she asked in awe.

Agunimon then charged at Raremon, knocking him back into a wall and then he jumped back when the sewer monster began to spew out sludge that burned away holes in the ceiling.

"Now's your chance. Run!" Agunimon yelled at Koji as he let go of the boy and they both stood.

Just then, Agunimon was covered in data and transformed back into Takuya much to everyone's surprise, even the goggle head's.

"He can't even control it." Daisuke bit her lip in worry.

"What's going on? I turned back into me." Takuya said as light began to fill the room from the holes made.

"Still here." Raremon sang as he then shot out his sludge.

"Watch out!" Takuya cried as he knocked the boy to the ground, but accidentally pushed Koji back into the hole.

"NO!" Daisuke yelled as she almost fell when she saw Koji disappearing into the dark pit.

Raremon laughed as he spat acid at the wall, creating a hole that let in a beam of light that shone down the pit when suddenly bright light shot out of it making everyone stare in confusion.

"SPIRIT!" Koji's voice then cried out from the pit.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"LOBOMON!"

Slowly, a new silvery blue wolf armoured digimon came floating out of the hole, his long scarf having stripes on it and reminded Daisuke of Garurumon's fur while the new digimon's eyes were scarlet like V-Mon's and his short hair was blonde.

"Ah, wow." The heavyset male smiled.

"Man, did I look that cool?" Takuya chuckled.

"Mm-hm. Yeah, but different." The little boy nodded.

"That's the Legendary Warrior of Light; Lobomon." Bokomon read from the large green book he held.

At the name Light, Daisuke grew tense as an image of Kari flashed in her mind and the things the pink loving girl had said came back to the child of Miracles.

Looking them over and seeing that they nearly fit her old group perfectly, Daisuke wondered if they would treat her the same way TK, Kari, Yolei, Ken and Cody had done.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful in my whole life." The blonde girl blinked.

"Me either." The heavyset male said.

"You can say that again." Takuya smiled.

Raremon then shot out his sludge, but Lobomon pulled out his Lobo Kendo and ran at Raremon, slicing the sludge and then jumped up, stabbing Raremon in the head as purple liquid spilled out of him.

Lobomon jumped away and pulled out his D-Tector as Raremon had data surround him.

"Now you talking trash heap, prepare to be recycled. Fractal Code: Digitize!" Lobomon scanned the data and Raremon turned into a digi egg that floated off.

"Molto bravisimo!" the blonde girl exclaimed in Italian.

Sighing in relief, Daisuke climbed down the cavern as Lobomon was covered in data and returned to normal, Koji being on his knees as he panted from his energy being drained.

Takuya and the little boy then ran over to him when Daisuke was safely on her feet and watched as the other two humans and the digimon walked over, watching.

"Hey, you okay? Let me help you up." Takuya offered his hand.

"Don't touch me." Koji growled out.

"W-What?" Takuya gasped stepping back.

"I don't need your help or anyone else's." Koji panted.

Glancing over, he found Daisuke behind the others, staring at him blankly but he could see the small amount of hurt in her eyes that made him feel guilty.

"But I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my depts." Koji stood up.

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me, you know." Takuya pointed out.

"My name's Koji Minamoto and you are?" he asked, but was met with silence.

"So, are you going to tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name." Koji said impatiently.

"I'm Takuya Kanbara." He answered.

"Takuya, huh? See ya. Come on, Daisuke." Koji called as he then turned.

Everyone then turned to find the 'boy' standing behind them, Takuya gasping at the sight as Daisuke walked pass them all.

"Hey, I thought you said you weren't interested in making friends." He accused feeling confused.

"I'm not." She said passing by him.

The blonde girl was watching the black clad boy carefully, seeing the slight sway to the hips and the dark eyelashes around the eyes and knew that the boy was really a girl.

"What are their deals?" the heavyset male asked crossing his arms behind his head.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here. This place smells like dead fish." The blonde said pleasantly as she crossed her arms behind her back.

Meanwhile, outside, Koji and Daisuke were sitting down as they leaned against a tree, watching as a flock of Poyomon floated by.

"I didn't mean it about you." Koji said suddenly.

"Mean what?" Daisuke asked.

"About not needing help. I just wanted to get away from those guys." He explained.

"I'm not gonna blame ya. They all seem way too much like my old friends. Being around them would drive me insane." She said.

Koji glanced over at her curiously, unsure of what she meant by that and also didn't know how to ask, so he just turned back to look at the sky.

It was a strange day and the child of Miracles knew that things were continue to become complicated and dangerous.

To be continued…


	2. Shine Lobamon

"Shine; Lobamon"

**Let me point out that whether the others turned on Daisuke or not, she still would've been given the message. She probably would just be acting differently than she is now. TK, Kari, Yolei, Cody and Ken saying bad things about her had nothing to do with her answering the message and agreeing to go because she is originally an adventurous person and would go regardless. Now that, that is cleared up, please enjoy and review!**

Koji and Daisuke were now walking through the forest taking in the sights around them, the boy curious of the new world while the girl was surprised by all of the changes.

"All right, so now where do we go?" Koji asked.

"I don't know. I guess we just walk until we find someone in trouble or we get a signal for one for those Spirits." Daisuke answered.

The raven haired boy nodded at that as he stuffed his hands in his pockets as the duo continued on down the path until they spotted something in the distance.

"Is that a village?" he asked.

"Looks like it." the girl responded.

They both walked down to the village that had small huts and there were plant like walking around laughing and smiling.

There were different colored flowers growing around the huts while there was a lake filled with fresh, clean water that sparkled in the sunlight.

"What are these?" Koji asked.

"Palmon, they're Rookie level digimon. Sweet and kind, but watch out for their Poison Ivy attack. They'll put you in a real bind." Daisuke explained.

One of the Palmon looked over and spotted the duo, so she then ran over with a smile on her face.

"Hello there, it's a pleasure to meet you." she greeted.

"Hey." Koji said a bit hesitantly.

"Are you two humans? I've never seen a human before." The Palmon said as two others came up to them.

"Yeah, we are. My name's Daisuke and this is Koji." She greeted with a smile.

"Welcome both of you." Palmon2 said.

"You two look a bit tired. Would you like to stay in our village to rest for a little bit?" Palmon1 asked.

"No, we're fine. We need to get going." Koji shook his head.

Suddenly, his stomach started to growl making him blush while Daisuke covered her mouth as she let out a giggle which made him shoot a glare at her.

Her stomach then growled making her cheeks burn pink in a blush while Koji smirked at her.

"Sounds to me like your stomachs disagree with you." Palmon3 giggled.

"Come with us. Some nourishment will help give you energy for your journey." Palmon2 insisted.

"Fine. But we're leaving right after we're done." The Warrior of Light said firmly.

The Palmon trio then led the two humans off to their garden where there were picnic tables.

Some of the villagers were already eating the fresh fruits and vegetables that were collected and washed.

Koji and Daisuke sat down on one of the tables while the Palmon watched them curiously, but then went back to eating, working or playing.

"Here you are. Freshly picked and sliced." Palmon3 said as she set down a bowl of watermelon slices.

"We hope you enjoy these. This has been one of our greatest seasons." Palmon1 said as she and Palmon2 set down bowls of blueberries and strawberries.

"Thanks, it looks great." Daisuke smiled at them.

"Yeah, thanks." Koji said as he picked up a glass of water and took a sip.

"You're welcome." The Palmon trio chirped before they then went over to their friends to talk.

The sun was beating down on the two humans so they wound up taking off their jacket and sweater as they ate and drank the water.

Looking up at the girl across from him, Koji took in Daisuke's appearance and saw that she truly did look like a girl without the sweater covering up her figure.

Her skin seemed to glow in the light while her hair went from mahogany to red from the angle the sun was in.

She had also had a slim, yet athletic body and he could see the small swell of her breasts under her top that had a sweetheart neckline.

"What are you staring at?" she asked snapping him out of his observation.

"You look more like a girl without the sweater on." He commented with a blank face while on the inside he was panicking that she would hit him for the comment or for staring at her breasts.

"Thanks, I think." Daisuke quirked an eyebrow at that as she ate a slice of watermelon.

This made him sigh in relief that he didn't make her mad or try to punch him again.

The girl was a spitfire under that cold façade and he didn't want to press his luck with her.

But then again, he did have his Spirit to protect him, so he could handle her without getting any injuries…right?

Maybe there was a reason his father told him to be wary of making a female made at him.

All the while he was staring between her and the food; Daisuke glanced up at him in confusion as to what he was staring at or what he was thinking of.

She saw his raven hair had a tint of blue to it and the look on his face was a mixture of Ken and Matt.

Shrugging it off, she continued to eat and just ignored the strange looks she was getting from the lone wolf, smiling at the sweet juices of the fruit she ate.

"Daisuke?" someone called in surprise.

The Digidestined duo looked over as out of the largest hut there stepped out a fairy digimon and her large black eyes landed on the mahogany haired girl.

"Lillymon?" Daisuke asked in surprise as she turned in her seat.

"You two know each other?" Koji asked as his eyes flitted between them.

The Ultimate level digimon smiled as she flew over to the girl and hugged her while Daisuke laughed, leaning her head away from the thorny vines that made up Lillymon's hair.

"Daisuke, it's been so long! Look at you, you look great. Did you do something new to your hair?" Lillymon asked as she pulled away and held the girl's hands.

"Um, yeah, I decided to go for a new look. Does it look that bad?" Daisuke blushed bashfully as she averted her eyes to the ground.

Koji stared in shock at the way the girl had changed by simply speaking to the fairy who smiled at her.

"Well, I prefer your long hair, but the short look is pretty adorable on you. Oh, who's your new friend?" Lillymon asked looking at the silent boy.

"Oops, right. This is Koji. He's one of the new Digidestineds. Koji, this is Lillymon. She's an old friend of mine." Daisuke introduced.

"Uh, hi." Koji said.

"It's nice to meet you. Daisuke, you have to tell me, how is Mimi?" Lillymon asked.

The mention of the child of Sincerity made Daisuke's heart throb in pain since she missed being able to spend time with her, but she swore off being around any of the Digidestineds until she felt ready to forgive them, which would be when her team apologized to her.

Yolei was the most stubborn of the group though, so it would be harder to get it out of her than the others.

Ken was obviously very guilty for not standing up for her; TK and Cody were probably feeling guilty for making her cry and Kari would be punishing herself mentally for the things she said.

"She's great, I guess. I haven't spoken to her in a while." Daisuke said about Mimi.

Koji watched them talk with interest, puzzled as to how the girl was friends with digimon and he wanted to learn about this.

"That's good to hear. I really miss her. All the others miss their partners too." Lillymon said as she sat down next to the child of Miracles.

"How do you two even know each other?" Koji asked making the two females look over at him.

"Oh, you see, I was partnered to one of the original Digidestineds. After that team came Daisuke's team and she was the leader of it." Lillymon said much to the surprise of the raven haired boy.

"It's not that big of a deal." Daisuke pushed herself up and flung her sweater back on as she walked off.

Koji watched her go confused while Lillymon watched sadly, thinking that the girl was still hurt from V-Mon's death.

For Lillymon and the others it had been a few decades since the dragon's passing, but for Daisuke, the death was still fresh and painful.

The only one who took the death of the Royal Knight as bad as Daisuke was Stingmon since he had been in love with V-Mon.

(Later on…)

Koji walked through the village, passing by the happy Palmon as he searched out the mahogany haired girl.

"Man, where did she go?" he muttered.

His sapphire eyes then found her sitting at the edge of the flower field, curled up as she stared out at the flowers with sad chocolate eyes.

"Hey, why did you walk off before?" he asked stepping up beside her.

"I needed to be alone." She answered staring ahead.

"You never told me you were on a team before, let alone the leader." Koji accused.

"We only met today. Am I really supposed to tell you my life story?" she asked sardonically.

He glared at her and she turned to him, showing off the pain in her eyes that took him back from how raw the emotion was.

"You could've at least told me some things." He said.

"And I will. Just not now. I mean, would you tell me all about yourself?" she asked.

She was right and he knew it, so he sighed as he backed off from the subject.

If she didn't demand things from him, then he would respect her by doing the same.

"Not right away. When you tell me about your past, I'll tell you about mine." He said looking ahead.

She gave a small grin and looked ahead as the wind blew gently around them as they enjoyed the silence and the scent of the Digital World.

"Man, the wind of the Digital World sure is sweet." Koji commented as his ponytail blew back behind him along with his fringes.

"Yeah, it's great." Daisuke said as her bangs and fringes were blown out of her face.

They were like that, enjoying the peace when suddenly yelling made them look over to see the village was being attacked by a large digimon.

It was a long bodied dragon that was red and green, blasting at the Palmon who were running in fear while Lillymon flew at the dragon.

"What is that thing?" Koji asked.

"Airdramon." Daisuke stood up.

Lillymon used her Flower Cannon, but it had little effect and then she was hit back by Aidramon's blast of flames.

"Lillymon!" Daisuke cried.

"I'll handle this." Koji said pulling out his D-Tector.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"LOBOMON!"

The Warrior of Light jumped up and pulled out his blade as he went after Airdramon while Daisuke ran over to check on Lillymon who was pushing herself up into a sitting position.

Lobomon used his Lobo Kendo on Airdramon, but did minimal damage to the dragon who roared and blasted out his attack at the Warrior who flipped out of the way.

"Lillymon, are you okay?" Daisuke asked as she helped the fairy stand up.

"I'm fine, but I need to protect the Palmon." Lillymon grunted as she took to the air again.

"Lillymon, what do we do?" Palmon2 asked.

"Quickly now, follow me." Lillymon instructed.

She lead the fearful Palmon clan away from the village while Lobomon continued fighting Airdramon, but the dragon used his tail to hit the blades out of the wolf's hands and then wrapped him up in his tail.

"Lobomon!" Daisuke called in worry.

"Daisuke, run. I can handle this." Lobomon called over to the girl.

The girl stood in her place, unable to move as she watched as the Warrior was squeezed tighter by the tail and he cried out as he reverted back to his human form.

"Koji, hang on!" Daisuke yelled as she ran towards him.

Airdramon then threw the boy down and Koji landed on top of Daisuke, the duo falling down into the flower bed.

"I told you to run." Koji rasped as he pushed himself off the girl.

"I'm not leaving you, so knock off your lone wolf act." She snapped.

He wanted to argue, but couldn't when Airdramon swooped down at them and then Daisuke pushed them both down to the side to avoid the attack as the dragon roared.

"That thing is going to destroy this village." Koji gritted his teeth as the duo watched as the dragon breathed flames on the gardens.

"Then we have to fight. We can't give up yet." Daisuke clenched her fist.

"Right, I'm going to try again. I'm not letting that flying rat take me out so easy." Koji said as he stood up.

"And I'm not going to let him hurt Lillymon. It would break Mimi's heart if she lost her and I don't ever want anyone to feel the pain of losing someone they love." Daisuke declared.

By saying those words, she felt like herself again and it made her stronger as she got ready to help her friend fight.

Her D-Tector then beeped as it began to shine making her pull it out of her pocket making Koji look down at her.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know." Daisuke stood up as her D-Tector glowed with a light pink color and a mark appeared on the screen.

The ground under them opened up and there was a totem of a girl curled up with wolf ears and a tail came up out of the ground.

Lillymon and the Palmon all looked over when they saw the light and exclaimed in awe.

"It's the Spirit." Lillymon gasped.

"Looks like it's my turn. Spirit!" Daisuke called holding out her D-Tector.

A beam of pink light flashed out and hit the totem, making it rush over to her and was downloaded into her digivice.

An orb of data formed around Daisuke as the background behind her was black while bright pink light shone behind her and a ring of data formed around her left hand.

Smiling, she spun around and formed her arms into the shape of a heart before she then downloaded the data into the D-Tector.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

Her clothes then faded away as her hair blew up around her head and the totem of her Spirit appeared behind her and jerked awake.

The armour of the Warrior faded in front of her body and it began to merge with her body, turning her hair pink and went down her back while she wore pink gloves, pink thigh high boots, a pink collar with a gold pendant attached to it with her symbol on it around her neck and she had metal bands around her upper arms.

Her eyes had turned aquamarine while she grew a white wolf tail along with two large wolf ears and she wore a black tank top that showed off her stomach along with a pair of black shorts that ended mid-thigh.

Once her transformation was done, she gave a cute smile and wink before she then did a back flip and landed on her feet and flipped her hair as she placed her right hand on her hip.

"LOBAMON!"

Koji took a step back as he stared at the new female Warrior in surprise as she stood there proudly.

Looking down at her body, Lobamon yelped and tried to cover herself with her hands as a blush appeared on her pale cheeks.

"Where's the rest of this outfit?" she asked.

"Lobamon, focus here." Koji yelled at her in disbelief that she was being modest in the middle of a fight.

Airdramon screeched making the Warrior look up and nod as she jumped up at the dragon and kicked him in the jaw making him tilt to the side.

"Come and get me if you can." She teased with a wink.

Growling, Airdramon blasted flames at her but she flipped out of the way and then created a bow made of pink light and then pulled back an arrow, knocking it and took aim.

"Arrow of Hope!" she yelled.

She shot off her arrow and it hit Airdramon in the chest where his heart was making him cry out in pain as data then formed around him.

Lobamon then pulled out her D-Tector.

"Nightie night, Aidramon. Fractal Code; Digitize!" she called as she then scanned the Code and Aidramon's transformed into an egg that floated off to be reborn.

The Palmon all cheered as Lillymon smiled at Lobamon who floated down to the ground, then transformed back into Daisuke who fell to her hands and knees, panting in exhaustion.

"Great work, Daisuke. You really did good." Lillymon said.

"You okay?" Koji asked kneeling beside the weakened girl.

"Tired. Man, no wonder V-Mon was always hungry after a fight. Digivolving takes a lot of energy." She panted.

Koji smiled at her as their D-Tectors then beeped making the duo pull them out as the mark from that strange woman appeared on them.

"Congratulations, child of Miracles. You have found your Spirit. Now together Hope and Light can purify the Darkness." The woman spoke.

"Hope and Light? Wait, we're the Warriors of Hope and Light? What kind of sick joke is this?" Daisuke yelled as she tried to strangle her D-Tector.

"Please stop doing that." Koji requested.

"No, I'm venting!" she yelled.

Koji sighed as he stood up as Lillymon flew over with the Palmon clan running over, cheering.

(Later on…)

The sun was setting as Daisuke, Koji, Lillymon and the Palmon trio stood in front of a Trailmon.

"You can ride Trailmon out of here." Palmon3 said.

"Gee, thanks." Koji said trying to sound polite.

He wasn't used to being around others or having to be nice to them, but they were kind to him, so he felt they deserved it.

"No thanks necessary. You both saved us from Airdramon." Palmon2 said.

"Yeah, but the village is in bad shape." Daisuke frowned.

"That doesn't matter." Palmon2 said.

"What matters is that the rest of us got away safely. We can always rebuild our village, but we couldn't rebuild our friends." Palmon1 smiled.

"Be safe you two and good luck defeating Cherubimon." Lillymon said.

She then gave the newly appointed Warrior of Hope a hug, both females holding each other tenderly before pulling away.

Koji and Daisuke then boarded the Trailmon and sat down in their chosen car as they waved to the Palmon and Lillymon who called out their thanks and farewells to the two Warriors.

As they rode on, Daisuke fell asleep as night fell while Koji looked outside of the window as the Trailmon was in a desert area and there was a gorge in front of them.

Fractal Code then lifted up from below the gorge and formed into a bridge that allowed Trailmon to continue over it and the Warrior of Light looked down to find Takuya and the other thee humans were down there with the strange digimons and a clan of candle digimon.

To be continued…


	3. Kick It Kazemon

"Kick It Kazemon"

**I decided to make Daisuke the Warrior of Hope because she seemed to have the most hope in her group. If you watch the 02 series, you'll see that Davis/Daisuke always believed that they could beat the bad guy and never gave up hope that Ken could become a better person. Giving her the power of Hope is meant to help her get over her pain and move on with her new team. And making Daisuke the Warrior of Miracles is overdone. Please enjoy and review!**

Koji was staring out at the three full moons as Daisuke slept peacefully, leaning against his side as he had his arm wrapped around her.

Earlier on she had fallen on top of him and he had tried to pull the girl off, but she clung to him and moaned in protest and had even slapped him when he tried to remove, so he allowed her to use him as a pillow and shared his body heat to keep warm.

His D-Tector then beeped making him pull it out and saw the strange symbol on it.

"You must go to the Forest Terminal." The woman spoke.

"The Forest Terminal. Sure, why not?" he quipped as he looked out at the area around him.

Trailmon then pulled up to a station and stopped for the night, so Koji wrapped Daisuke's arms around his neck as he lifted her bridal style and walked off of the Trailmon.

He glanced around at the station that was made of wood with a bench ready to be used while there were trees around the area.

"Just call me the nap time express." Trailmon yawned loudly before he closed his eyes and quickly started snoring.

Koji glanced over at him and then gave a small yawn of his own as he walked over to the bench.

"I better catch a snooze too. This looks as good a place as any." He muttered.

He placed Daisuke down on the bench and she curled up into a ball, making a rumbling sound in her chest that sounded like a cross between a snore and a purr.

The raven haired boy blinked curiously at that, but shrugged as he sat down next to her and stretched out, then let his eyes droop closed.

"All this quiet sure gives a guy time to think." He commented as the wind lulled him to sleep.

(In the morning…)

Sunlight shone down on the duo, making them both slowly awaken, sapphire and chocolate eyes opening up tiredly from their sleep being disturbed.

Yawning, Daisuke pushed herself up and stretched out her body to try and wake herself up more, moaning in satisfaction when she felt the stiffness of her muscles lessen.

Koji looked over at her in annoyance at the sound of her bones cracking, then heard talking and turned to see the blonde girl, heavyset male and those two digimon that were with Takuya arrive across the tracks from them.

"That is one humongous tree." The blonde exclaimed.

The mahogany haired girl looked over at them too and saw that they were staring at the huge tree that had a sign next to it.

"So then this must be the Forest Terminal." The heavyset male said.

"This is Breezy Village." Bokomon told them.

The name was strange to Daisuke since the sign said they were in the Soyokaze Village, but she assumed Breezy Village was the English translation.

"It's called the what now?" the blonde asked.

"Welcome tourists." Koji quipped making the group turn to spot the duo.

"So, this isn't it." Koji stated as he stood up with his hands in his pockets.

"You're right, it's not." Bokomon said.

"Hey, Koji, Daisuke. What's up?" the blonde giggled while the brunette scowled at them, most likely in jealously since they captured the pretty blonde's attention.

Koji ignored her as he jumped down onto the tracks and Daisuke shrugged before she followed after him, arms up behind her head.

"Uh, where you going?" the girl asked them.

"Where we go is our own business, thanks for asking." Koji drawled making Daisuke scoff in amusement as they started walking.

"Oh, you're so anti-social." The blonde huffed with clenched fists.

"They remind me of white chocolate. Might look good, but no taste." The heavyset male said as he held up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Never thought I'd meet someone who loves chocolate more than me or a digimon." Daisuke giggled.

"Just ignore those people." Koji advised.

"All right. So, we're heading to the Forest Terminal, huh? Another order from that strange woman." Daisuke sighed.

A sweet scented breeze blew around the duo as they walked off into the forest, following the train tracks.

They walked on, searching for a sign that would lead them to the Forest Terminal or at least waited for the woman to give them directions.

Just then, their D-Tectors began making a gurgled beeping noise which made them pull out their devices.

"Is this a Spirit?" Koji asked.

"Maybe it belongs to one of those kids." Daisuke suggested.

"Ha! So strangers are in the village, eh?" a voice asked.

Koji and Daisuke looked over to the side where they heard the voice.

"That's trouble." A second male voice stated.

"They're human children." The third male informed.

Sharing a look, the duo snuck over, hiding behind trees as they crept closer to spy on the talking digimon, being able to determine that there were three of them from the voices.

"You think those whiny wallflowers called them in to come and help?" the second voice asked.

"Who cares? No one can defeat the Mushroomon brothers." The first said smugly.

"We'll get them." The third cheered.

The brothers then laughed evilly while Koji and Daisuke watched them and quietly crept away so they weren't caught.

"What did they mean by wallflowers?" Koji asked with a hand on his chin in thought.

"They must mean the Floramon. But it doesn't make any sense. I remember that the Floramon and Mushroomon were always close friends. In fact…I think this area used to be ShogunGekomon's palace." Daisuke realized as she looked around.

The area did seem familiar, but also different as she spotted the manhole where she and the others crept down in to hide.

"ShogunGekomon's palace?" Koji asked.

"ShogunGekomon is a really large digimon who is full of himself and tone deaf when it comes to music. This place used to look like the feudal era of Japan. I wonder what happened to this place. It looks like time sped up here." Daisuke said.

It made sense that time had sped up in the Digital World since Palmon had digivolved into her Ultimate form and was the leader of a village.

She wondered if she would see the other Digidestineds' digimon in their Champion, Ultimate and Mega forms.

"Time sped up? You mean the time here moves faster than in our world?" Koji asked.

"Never used to be that way. I wonder why it did though." Daisuke mused as she crossed her arms.

As they walked, yelling was heard making them look up to see a bright light shining up ahead of them while an explosion was heard.

"Oh no!" Daisuke gasped.

"Come on!" Koji grabbed her wrist and started running.

They both ran off towards the area they had seen the light come from and heard what may have been a fight breaking out.

Running off, they were able to see the village through a line of trees and saw the Floramon watching as the Mushroomon attacked the heavyset male with these small bombs and the boy tripped, falling down.

"JP!" the blonde cried out in worry.

Suddenly, in the large tree, there was a dark pink light making everyone look over to see it was the totem of a Spirit.

"Yeah, my Spirit. Spirit Evolution!" the heavyset male, JP, called as he stood up holding out his D-Tector as the totem floated his way.

"JP's Spirit Evolving!" Bokomon gasped as the other digimon exclaimed in awe or fear in the attackers' case.

The blonde girl's D-Tector then started to glow and beep and she pulled it out of her vest pocket as the totem rushed past JP.

The totem was a woman with fairy wings that was sitting down with her knees pulled up to her chest and it was downloaded into the girl's D-Tector.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"KAZEMON!"

"Zoe evolved instead of me." JP said sadly.

Kazemon was floating in the air as the sunlight reflected sparkles and rainbow colored light off of her wings making everyone stare and exclaim in awe.

"Whoa. Why do all the female digimon have revealing outfits? This is insane. Hers is worse than mine." Daisuke complained making Koji sigh and shake his head in disbelief.

He could see her point though, Lobamon's outfit was slightly revealing, but Kazemon was wearing a metal bikini styled armour.

"Wow, she's a big butterfly." Neemon said joyfully.

"She's not a butterfly. She's one of the Legendary Warriors. She has bonded with the ancient Spirit of Wind. She's Kazemon." Bokomon exclaimed loudly.

"Evil creatures. Be purified by the Wind." Kazemon called as the sparkles and light around her faded away.

"Nice try butterfly." Mushroomon1 said as he and his brothers jumped up.

"Bye-bye!" they threw down their bombs.

Kazemon then used Hurricane Wave, tiny pink tornadoes blowing the bombs away.

"You pesky insect." Mushroomon1 growled.

They then attacked by throwing bombs at her again, but Kazemon got down on her hands and began twirling around, her legs kicking around, using Tempest Twist, to destroy the bombs.

Lifting her hands up, she began spinning around towards the Mushroomon brothers and kicked them all back.

"Think of what she could do with vegetables." Bokomon said.

"And that could've been me." JP said excitedly.

Koji grew green in the face as he groaned and Daisuke gagged at the image of the boy dressed in the Warrior of Wind's outfit.

Kazemon then pushed herself up and floated in the air.

"So," Mushroomon1 smirked.

"We're not through yet." Mushroomon3 grinned.

"Revenge time." Mushroomon2 said.

They all stood on each other's head as they then digivolved into Woodmon who laughed, then slammed his tree trunk arms on the ground as he gave a roar.

"That's Woodmon. A plant digimon whose Branch Bash attack is one of tremendous strength and his bark is like armour." Bokomon explained.

Kazemon charged at Woodmon and jumped into the air as Woodmon waited for her attack.

"How about a little Love Tap?" she teased as she bumped her hip against his side making his eyes turn into hearts while a blush covered his face.

Having him distracted, Kazemon then started kicking his side repeatedly.

"Your bark's much tougher than your bite." She grunted breaking the spell of attraction.

"Enough!" Woodmon yelled trying to hit her, but she flew away.

Grinning, she then did a flip and managed to leave a dent in his forehead as she landed a few feet away from him.

"Man, am I good." She gloated.

"That really kind of tickled. My bark's feeling all funny. But you see I'm not laughing. There is no escape from my Branch Bash!" Woodmon yelled as he hit Kazemon.

She cried out in pain as she then fell down to the ground, transforming back into Zoe.

"Zoe!" JP cried as he pushed Bokomon and Neemon out of his way.

"Hey, cut it out!" Koji yelled as he then ran out of the bushes with Daisuke following him.

Woodmon went to use Branch Bash on Zoe, but she pushed herself up and jumped out of the way of the attack.

"No!" Daisuke cried.

"Hey, you can't do that to my friend." JP said as he ran over and hit Woodmon with a shovel, breaking it.

Turning, Woodmon hit the boy away while Koji pulled out his D-Tector while Daisuke ran over to check on the other two humans.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"LOBOMON!"

Woodmon turned to face the new opponent while Daisuke grabbed JP and lifted his arm over her shoulders, helping him stand and walk away.

Lobomon pulled out his Lobo Kendo and charged at Woodmon who tried to hit him, but the Warrior jumped up and hit Woodmon in the forehead, creating a tiny hole.

He then jumped back and put his blade away making Woodmon laugh.

"Was that a love tap?" the Champion laughed.

Lobomon then used his Howling Laser, firing the blast off into Woodmon's forehead, making the hole larger and he slowly began to dissolve away.

"Obviously you've been taken over by evil. Shadow creature, be purified by the Light. Farewell Woodmon, for good. Fractal Code; Digitize!" Lobomon scanned the Code.

Woodmon turned back into the three dazed Mushroomon brothers who were clueless as to what they had done.

"Hey, what happened to us?"

"Where are we?"

"What's up?"

"Were we in a bad dream?"

Jumping back from the dazed brothers who were glancing around curiously, Lobomon transformed back into Koji and landed on his knees, panting weakly.

"Oh, Koji." Zoe gasped lightly.

"Is that all there is to it? That's it?" JP complained.

Koji panted as his D-Tetcor started beeping and the screen flashed making him push a button curiously as the Fractal Code then flowed out of the device.

"Fractal Code; Render!" the woman spoke.

The area around the four humans and the group of digimons went from barren and dried up to lush green grass with flowers all around and the huge tree became more lively.

"Beautiful." Daisuke whispered in awe.

"Breezy Village's Fractal Code is returning." Bokomon smiled.

The Floramon clan all cheered at this as their tree that held their homes grew fresh, dark green leaves that were covered in dew that shined in the afternoon light.

"We have come up with a juice drink that goes great with our mushroom mouse." Mushroom1 said as he and his brothers stood with the Floramon in the shade.

"Sounds delicious." Floramon2 said.

"You can taste test it for us." Mushroomon1 offered.

"They're all pretty happy thanks to you." Zoe said as she walked over to Koji and held her hand out to him.

He stood up and turned his back on her as Daisuke walked over to him.

"You know, Koji, you could try being friendly. I don't get how Daisuke can hang out with him." Zoe frowned with her hands on her hips as she watched the duo walk off.

She didn't understand why the duo acted so closed off to others and yet they had come to help them out, making sure they were safe.

It didn't make any sense to her, but maybe those two had an understanding with each other that she didn't get.

Koji and Daisuke continued walking on until they came to a hill and sat down, watching as a flock of Hawkmon soared through the sky.

After sitting for five minutes, the Warrior of Hope suddenly perked up and turned to look at the tired looking boy next to her.

"Hey, you wanna get something to eat?" the girl asked.

"Sure, why not?" Koji said.

Smiling, Daisuke looked down at the lake and then set off to make a fishing pole while Koji sat back and watched her work.

"We're having fish tonight. Get some firewood, okay?" she grinned at him before she ran down to the river.

"Yeah, sure." He sighed before standing up and looked for any good sticks and such to be used.

As he collected the firewood, he turned to see the girl yelling as a fish tried to struggle off of the hook and she fought back.

She was strange to him, but she also made things seem more interesting.

To be continued…


	4. Molehill Out of a Mountain

"A Molehill Out of a Mountain"

**Please enjoy and review!**

"Remind me again why we're climbing up a mountain." Daisuke requested.

The next day the team of Hope and Light (how she loathed calling themselves that) had found a mountain and Koji had decided they should climb it.

"I told you already. So we can get a better look of this place and find any sign of the Forest Terminal." Koji grunted as he pulled himself up onto a thin ledge that had him clinging to the wall.

"Yeah, I know, but what I meant was, why couldn't we have just taken the Trailmon up here?" Daisuke asked as she pulled herself up onto the ledge beside him.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly turning his head to her.

She carefully lifted up her hand and pointed behind him making him turn and felt like ramming his head into the mountain in disbelief.

There was a Trailmon track on the side of the mountain about fifteen feet away from them.

"This way is better for building stamina." He said as he continued on.

"It's also a better way to become a pancake." She quipped.

"Save the quips." He snapped feeling embarrassed.

She stuck her tongue out at his turned head as she continued along the mountain, clinging to the wall so she didn't slip and fall, following Koji's every move.

"Help! Help us!" a female voice echoed from above.

"Someone help us!" another voice called.

"No one can hear us."

"You're so negative."

Looking up, the duo found a cave and started climbing up to it, Koji making it inside first and then turned to grab Daisuke's hands and lifted her up.

At the far back of the cave were a group of female snail looking digimon that were behind a cage door.

"Hello?" Koji called softly making them look up.

"Heroes."

"Quickly, please, you must release us."

"You'll scare them off, don't be so pushy."

Koji walked over to the door and looked at the lock, tugging at it to test it's strength.

"We don't wanna stay in here."

"Release us, release us."

Daisuke found a large stone on the ground picked up as she then handed it to Koji, who then started hitting the lock, trying to break it.

The digimon then screamed in fear at something behind the humans making Koji and Daisuke turn to see a shadowed figure appear behind them and reached towards them.

It then grabbed the two humans and hit them both, making them fall out of the cave and they cried out as they fell through the air.

As they fell down, Koji grabbed Daisuke's wrist and then tried to grab onto the side of the mountain, but they were falling too fast and his hand barely grazed the rocks.

Yelling, the two then landed in a pile of hay, cushioning their fall and saving them from injury.

"Well, we finish and the universe sends humans into the works." A male voice complained.

Sitting up, Daisuke frowned at the hay in her hair as she shook her head to get it out while Koji sat up and brushed himself off.

Looking down, the duo found that there were male snail digimon looking at them.

"Um, sorry about that. But we were kind of thrown off the mountain." Daisuke offered an apologetic smile.

"How'd you get thrown off?" one of the digimon asked.

"We found a cave that had these woman digimon inside and then some gnome looking digimon threw us out." Koji explained making the digimon exclaim in shock and hope.

"Gentlemen, you mean to tell me that you saw where Grumblemon hid out women?" a snail digimon with a mustache asked.

"Um, yeah, if Grumblemon was the guy who threw us." Daisuke shrugged, then tensed up in annoyance when she realized the digimon said 'gentlemen'.

Did anyone know she was a girl behind the sweater, other than the digimon she knew?

She and Koji got out of the hay pile as the digimon all surrounded them, the one with the mustache seemed to be the leader.

"What's his deal anyway?" Koji asked.

"Grumblemon came here demanding for our mountain's Fractal Code, but we refused to give it to him." one of the snails said.

"We don't know where it is and we also can't fight. We KaratsukiNumemon are peaceful." Another said.

"Angered, Grumblemon stole our women away until we give him our Fractal Code." One of the Karatsukis said.

"What a creep." The mahogany haired girl commented.

"So, we were wondering, would you please help us? We need strong heroes to help us." The leader asked.

Looking at the clan, then at each other, the duo nodded.

"Sure, we'd be glad to." Daisuke said making the Karatsukis cheer.

(Later on…)

The KaratsukiNumemon helped the Warriors of hope and Light up to their leader's house and informed them that their brothers had gone out into town to get more help.

Once that message was relayed, they left the two humans alone as they sat in the house that was right-side up on the mountain.

"When do you think those other helpers will come?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm not sure." Koji said as he looked at the bed, table and chairs that were attached to the wall and realized that it was really the floor and they were on the wall.

It was very strange to him, but Daisuke didn't seem fazed by it at all.

Talking was then heard making the duo turn to the door, Koji leaning against the side as he grabbed a stick and held it up like a weapon.

"You're almost there." A KaratsukiNumemon said as he came into the house.

"That's great." A familiar voice said.

Suddenly, a head with a green cap and square goggles popped in through the doorway.

"Yes!" he cheered, and then yelped as he was hit over the head with a stick.

"Ow! What the-? Huh, you're here?" Takuya asked as he looked at Koji, who hit him, and Daisuke, who was trying not to laugh.

"You're the people these guys found to help out?" Koji asked in disbelief.

Suddenly, Zoe, JP, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon all stuck their heads inside of the house.

"Koji and Daisuke." JP said.

"Yeah, none of us could find any food either." Takuya chuckled weakly.

"Hey, don't lump us in with you guys. These kids won't be able to help you out at all." Koji turned to the KaratsukiNumemon.

"I'll help you right upside the head." Takuya held up a fist.

"Well, at least give us a chance." Tommy requested.

"Thank, but no thanks. I mean, look at you. The only thing you guys would do is get in our way. Can I help it if you're not up to our level?" Koji asked nonchalantly.

"Watch it, stick boy, or I'll-"Takuya was cut off.

"Can you guys shut up? This isn't helping." Daisuke stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Gentlemon, your friend is right. My thanks to all of you for coming to help. And now it's time to eat." The leader announced.

"All right, time to chow down!" the goggle crew cheered.

Their sudden movement made them all fall forward into the house, Koji jumping back and landing on his bottom as the group landed a few centimeters away from him and he glared at them.

"Well, at least we'll get some good food to make us feel better." JP whined.

(A few minutes later…)

Takuya's group all stared at the colorful cabbages that were laid out in front of them in disgust while Koji and Daisuke sat away from them, looking over their own food.

"Is that what I think it is?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know. But it looks like rabbit food." JP whined.

"Well, at least rabbits get to eat." Zoe said as she picked up one of the cabbages.

"Here goes nothing." She said.

The boys watched her in surprise as she took a bite out of it and hummed happily at the taste.

Seeing this, Koji and Daisuke picked up a cabbage of their own and started eating, chocolate and sapphire eyes going wide at the tastes.

"Molto bono. Dig in. Tastes like steak." Zoe smiled.

"This tastes like a chocolate covered rice ball. How about you?" Daisuke asked Koji as the other boys grabbed a cabbage and took a bite.

"Tomatoes." Koji stated before continuing his meal.

"Mine tastes like chicken." JP smiled.

"Mine's like a potato." Tommy said.

"Mine is just like asparagus." Takuya said cheerfully as his friends exclaimed in disgust.

"Yuck!"

"Ew!"

"I like asparagus." Takuya pouted, and then glanced over at the 'two boys' who sat away from the group.

"How'd they get here anyway?" Takuya asked.

"Oh, they fell from the sky." A KaratsukiNumemon stated.

"They did what?" Takuya exclaimed.

"They fell." The KaratsukiNumemon repeated.

"We didn't fall. We were thrown off the mountain. There's a difference." Daisuke stated.

Zoe looked over at the other girl and wondered how the boys weren't able to tell her true gender.

Whenever she and Koji were mentioned, Daisuke was always referred to as a boy and it confused the Warrior of Wind.

(Sunset…)

"Grumblemon has the captives in a cave. It's right about…here. We'll have to get in and out quickly." Koji pointed at the map everyone was gathered around.

The snails whined sadly and in fear at this.

"Just relax." JP said making them smile.

"Have no fear; leave everything to us Legendary Warriors." JP gloated making the snails all gasp and cry out in fear as they backed away from the confused humans.

"What's the matter?" Zoe asked.

"You mean all of you are Legendary Warriors?" the leader asked as his clan hid behind him, shaking in fear.

"Yeah, in the flesh." Takuya grinned proudly.

"Okay, something's wrong." Daisuke said as the snails all huddled together and seemed to be debating something.

"Hey, what got them so worked up?" Tommy asked.

"Believe me; I'd have trouble believing you're Legendary Warriors too." Bokomon grinned.

"I bet that they're in awe of us." JP teased.

"Ah-hem. It's time to go to bed." The leader announced.

"And I say it's time for us to rescue the girls." Takuya stood up, fists raised.

"Uh, no, no. Get some rest first and then you can tackle the job in the morning." The leader said.

"Huh? Uh, okay." Takuya said confused.

(That night…)

Everyone was sleeping, some snoring away while Takuya turned around, tired as he looked in front of him to see a sleeping Daisuke on the other side of an awake Koji.

"What?" the raven asked.

"Hey, you know, I didn't like you guys at first, but you're all right helping out the KaratsukiNumemon and all." Takuya said.

"They helped us first, but don't think I'll help you." Koji then rolled on his side to face away from him.

Frowning at that, Takuya turned around and tried to get to sleep.

(Later on…)

"What's going on here?" a female voice yelled making Daisuke's eyes flutter open.

Trying to move, she found herself tied up to the side of a mountain and groaned in disbelief.

"I don't know." JP said.

"What are you doing?" Koji growled up at the KaratsukiNumemon who were glaring down at them.

"We'll give you back to your partner in exchange for our women." The leader glared.

"You dirty sneaks. Is that why you brought us here?" Takuya asked.

"Hmm. I think it is you who are the dirty sneaks, pretending to be caring, helpful strangers, when you're really Legendary Warriors." The leader said.

"I don't understand. What's wrong with that?" Zoe called up.

"The time for your games and lies is over. Soon you'll be back with your ally." The leader called in a mocking tone.

"Ally? Just what are you talking about?" Daisuke asked confused.

"Don't play dumb. We know you're in league with Grumblemon." The leader accused.

"WHAT?!" the six Warriors shrieked in shock.

Just then, right beside the ground, a hole was blasted in the side of the mountain making them flinch back from the debris.

"Give me Fractal Code or bad things be happen." A gruff voice spoke from the hole.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Takuya asked.

"Be me and you say me too once you know who I am. You call me Grumblemon." The digimon smirked as he walked out of the hole.

"Look at that symbol." Zoe gasped as she spotted the marking on the gnome's purple shirt.

"He's also a Legendary Warrior?" Takuya asked.

"Well, that explains why these idiots thought we were evil." Daisuke quipped.

"Give Fractal Code or else. You not wanna see what else see." Grumblemon threatened the snails.

"I didn't realize there were bad Legendary Warriors." Bokomon said.

"Why for human yo-yos?" Grumblemon asked pointing at the humans dangling from the cliff.

"Grumblemon, if you want to save your allies, give us back our women now." The leader threatened as he and two others held miniature sythes to the ropes.

"Those knives are a little close there." JP called as everyone whined in worry.

"What, so? Me no care what happen to weak human things." Grumblemon pointed at the humans.

The KaratsukiNumemon shared a look and inched the knives closer to the ropes.

Everyone started crying out in fear or shouting at the snails to not cut the ropes while Grumblemon watched.

"Wait, you mean you really don't care about them? But they're Legendary Warriors too." The leader revealed.

"Huh? These weaklings be Legendary Warriors? Hmm, me think somebody got their hands on some Spirits and took them when they shouldn't have. Now I to put my hands on you and take them back." Grumblemon announced.

"Huh?" the group asked as they stopped panicking.

"So," Grumblemon said as he pulled a large hammer with spikes on it out of the ground making the group shout in shock.

"Wait, what's going on here? You mean you aren't allies?" the leader asked with wide eyes.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Tommy whimpered loudly as tears flowed down his face.

"Watch out!" Takuya yelled.

Grumblemon swung the hammer at the group making them kick themselves off the mountain and into the air to avoid the hit.

The attack startled the KaratsukiNumemon away and they dropped their knives making Koji grit his teeth as he pushed off the mountain as one of the knives fell at him and cut the rope of his hands.

"Koji!" Daisuke and Zoe cried out.

He started falling and then pulled his D-Tector out.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"LOBOMON!"

Grabbing onto the rope, Lobomon swung over to Grumblemon and rammed into him, sending both Warriors into one of the houses.

Growling in anger, Grumblemon swung his hammer at Lobomon who jumped onto a table to dodge, then jumped away when he was swung at again.

He then aimed his howling Laser at Grumblemon, but the Warrior of Earth ducked.

Meanwhile, the Karatsukinumemon pulled the other humans to safety and untied them.

"I'm so sorry. I have made a grave mistake." The leader said.

"There's no time for that now. But later…" Takuya said.

Just then, Grumblemon and Lobomon fell by them, both trying to choke each other as they broke through another house below them.

A few seconds later, Lobomon broke through another hole and grabbed onto the sides before he fell.

Grumblemon walked up to him and smirked as he then started to stomp on his hands making the Warrior of Light cry out in pain as one of his hands fell to his side.

"Lobomon!" Zoe cried.

"That's it; no one messes with my friends and gets away with it." Daisuke glared.

"I thought you said you weren't friends." Takuya protested.

"Shut up and Spirit Evolve." Daisuke retorted as she jumped off the fence with her D-Tector in hand.

"Urg, that guy is so…" Takuya growled.

"Shut up and do as she says." Zoe smacked him over the head as she jumped off next.

Soon, the other three humans followed.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"LOBAMON!"

"AGUNIMON!"

"BEETLEMON!"

"KAZEMON!"

"KUMAMON!"

Grumblemon snickered as he raised his hammer, ready to bring it down on Lobomon who flinched back, but the gnome stopped when he felt something grab his hammer.

"Careful, you could hurt someone with this." Beetlemon said as Agunimon looked down into the hole at them.

Beetlemon then jumped up, pulling Grumblemon out of the house with him.

"Don't you think it's time you gave up?" Beetlemon asked.

Kazemon then flew into the house carrying Kumamon while Lobamon jumped inside.

Spotting Lobomon still hanging, the Warrior of Hope ran over and held out her hand to him.

"Told ya climbing the mountain was a bad idea." She said as he reached up and grabbed her hand.

"Sure, rub that in. Thanks." he muttered as she pulled him up beside her.

"Oh, my pleasure." She grinned.

"Hey, why did Daisuke turn into a girl digimon?" Kumamon asked.

Lobomon smirked as Lobamon's tail and ears bristled in anger.

"Because Daisuke is a girl. Am I the only one who figured that out?" Kazemon asked as she shook her head.

"Honestly, you boys are sooo dumb. Even Koji didn't know until I told him." Lobamon complained while the Warrior of Wind nodded in agreement.

"Can we talk about this later? We need to take care of Grumblemon." Lobomon cut in.

"Oh, fine. Can you two go save the captives?" Lobamon asked Kazemon and Kumamon.

"Sure, leave it to us." The Warrior of Ice gave the thumbs up.

"After that, get all the KaratsukiNumemon somewhere safe while we fight Grumblemon." Lobomon added.

"Got it. Good luck you two." Kazemon nodded as she picked up Kumamon and flew out.

The two wolves then jumped out of the house and landed on the outside where they found Beetlemon and Agunimon looking around.

"What's wrong now?" Lobomon asked.

"We don't know where Grumblemon is." Agunimon answered.

"You don't know?" Lobomon asked.

Above them, a hammer came out of the mountain and Grumblemon followed making Lobomon aim his laser at him while Agunimon jumped at the gnome.

"You trying to get shot?" Lobomon asked making the salamander look down at him confused.

Grumblemon took this distraction and hit the Warrior of Flame with his hammer making him fall back.

"You should've just let me handle it." Lobomon growled.

Lobamon ran to the side and watched in relief when Agunimon grabbed onto a rope ladder.

"Peeka boo!" Grumblemon came out of a hole next to him and swung his hammer at him while Agunimon pushed himself away.

"Agunimon!" Beetlemon cried.

"Get out of the way." Lobomon growled.

"That's enough." Beetlemon said as he flew down and grabbed Agunimon.

Lobamon then fired off her arrow at him making Grumblemon yelp as he quickly dug back into the mountain, the arrow barely grazing him.

"Now where are you?" Lobomon asked.

"You want guess?" the irritating voice asked.

Gasping, the two wolves turned and found Grumblemon was there and he charged at them.

"Too late!" he taunted.

Lobomon wrapped his arms around Lobamon, shielding her since she had very little armour and he took the brunt of the hit that sent them both falling off of the house.

Thankfully, they were falling by the rope ladder and Lobomon grabbed onto it, pulling himself and Lobamon onto it and the she-wolf grabbed onto the ladder.

Thunder them boomed and rain began to pour.

"Careful, its slick." Neemon called down to the three Warriors from where he was on the fence with Bokomon.

"You don't have to tell us." Agunimon quipped.

"Whoa, look at that." Beetlemon flew over.

He stared at the mountain as a mud slide fell down the side.

"All that rain is tumbling down the mountain like a…Wait a minute. That gives me an idea." The Warrior of Thunder said.

Beetlemon then flew around slowly as he searched for the evil gnome.

"Hey Grumblemon, where are you hiding you fraidy cat?" he called.

Grumblemon then burst out of the mountain and swung his hammer at Beetlemon, who flew out of the way as the hammer rammed into the side of the mountain and Beetlemon used his Thunder Fist on the mountain.

"Nice shot, dorkus." Grumblemon sniggered.

Rumbling made him look up when the mountain quaked and he looked up to see boulders come loose and fall down with the mud and rain that hit him and he cried out as he fell down.

"Nice job." Agunimon complimented.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Beetlemon chuckled as Kazemon flew over with Kumamon in her arms.

"Where are the KaratsukiNumemon?" Lobamon asked.

"There." Kumamon pointed.

Everyone looked over to one of the neighboring mountains to see the snails had climbed across a bridge to get over, the males hugging the females.

"Boy, it sure must be nice to get back to your family." Beetlemon commented.

Light then glowed making everyone turn to see what it was.

"Hey, what's that?" Beetlemon asked.

Part of the mountain had disappeared and there was a stream of data glowing.

"It must be the mountain's Fractal Code." Kazemon said.

Beside it, Grumblemon burst out of the mountain as he stared at the Code.

"Oh no, Grumblemon." Kazemon gasped.

"Look like I find what I want anyway." He chuckled as he then jumped down on a ledge.

"And thank you. I never find without you. Now get rid you." he held up a strange totem.

"Oh, this isn't good." Lobamon groaned.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"GIGASMON!"

Everyone gasped at this as Gigasmon then used Quagmire Twister, spinning towards the Warriors, Beetlemon and Kazemon moving out of the way while Agunimon, Lobamon, Lobomon and Kumamon were hit off the ladder.

"Hey, grab onto me." Kumamon called.

He then seemed to melt as he clung to the mountain and froze into various large icicles.

The other three Warriors clung to him, saving themselves from falling off.

"I swear, if we got paid for falling off mountains, we'd all be rich by now." The Warrior of Hope whined.

"You're not wrong." Agunimon groaned.

Beetlemon then charged in at Gigasmon, but he was hit back by the twister and rammed into the fence where Neemon and Bokomon were sitting, breaking it and the two Rookies yelled as they fell off.

Kazemon and Beetlemon quickly swooped in and caught the two Rookies.

"Whoo, that was close." Bokomon sighed.

"Execute: Slide Evolution!"

"GRUMBLEMON!"

"That it? That best you do with your Spirits? That pathetic. Even make pathetic look good." Grumblemon insulted as he stood on the ledge again.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"You joke." Gigasmon said.

"Wait a minute. What's going on?" Agunimon asked.

"Rhino boy has two evolutions." Bokomon answered.

"Now I take Fractal Code in name of Cherubimon!" Gigasmon yelled.

Opening his mouth, he then sucked in the Fractal Code and once it was gone, the mountain began to shake and crumble apart.

Kumamon then became unstuck and he, along with his four passengers, all fell off and went down a tunnel as they transformed back into their human forms.

Tommy cried as he clung to Daisuke, burying his head in her chest and she wrapped her arms around him instinctively as they fell.

To be continued…


	5. Island of Misfit Children

"Island of Misfit Children"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Sliding down the tunnel, the group of four humans cried out as they continued sliding down it after a whole night, unable to grip at the sides to stop since they were far too smooth.

"Man, is this ever gonna end?" Takuya yelled.

A light was then spotted ahead of them and they all came out of the tunnel, unfortunately they found that the tunnel was in a mountain side and they wound up falling again, Tommy clinging to Daisuke.

Everyone cried out as they fell down, but then gasped in confusion as they landed on large colorful balls and started bouncing on them.

"This looks like more fun than it is." Tommy commented as they stopped bouncing.

"You're not kidding." Koji said.

"Whoa, is this a big playground?" Takuya asked as he pushed the large balls out of his way.

"And if it is, what needs a playground this big?" he asked.

"We're gonna find out aren't we?" Tommy asked.

"No duh." Daisuke commented.

They all then got out of the ball pit and Daisuke set Tommy down as Takuya stared at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"So, you're a girl?" he asked.

Koji smirked at this when he saw the mahogany haired girl glare at Takuya as her fists clenched in anger.

"You honestly didn't know?" she hissed.

"Um, no. No offence, but you don't look that much like a girl." Takuya grinned nervously.

All she wanted to do was yell at the Warrior of Flame, but instead of doing that, she decided to take a different approach.

Lifting her hand up, she slapped him across the face making him yelp in shock at the sudden stinging on his cheek while Tommy and Koji stared at this.

Huffing in annoyance, Daisuke turned on her heel and began walking off, a sway to her hips as she did so.

"Somehow, I saw that coming." Takuya rubbed his red cheek.

"Hey, Daisuke, wait up!" the young Warrior of Ice called as he ran after the girl.

Koji smirked as he then followed after the girl and Takuya pouted as he began walking too as the search for Zoe, JP, Bokomon and Neemon began.

So far, they only saw colorful buildings made out of blocks or simply toys as tall as skyscrapers were all around.

"Keep your eyes peeled for Zoe and the guys." Takuya said as he ran up front to take the lead.

"Something tells me they're not gonna be easy to find in this place." Koji commented.

"Hey, maybe that flying guy has seen them." Takuya suggested as they heard a strange sound and looked up to see a figure flying in the sky.

"Is that a robot?" Daisuke asked.

"A flying toy robot? Neat!" Tommy smiled as he ran after it.

"Wait!" Takuya cried, then groaned as he chased after him.

"Hey, robot!" Tommy called.

"Ya know, that kid reminds me a lot of myself when I was a younger." Daisuke said as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

"That's not reassuring." Koji frowned as they both ran after them.

The group followed the robot off to a pile of toys that were lying on the ground and Tommy smiled happily at them as he sat down and picked up one of the race cars.

"Check it out, this is awesome." He chuckled.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Takuya asked as his head turned left and right.

"I saw it land around here." Daisuke frowned.

"Don't sit down. We don't have time for this." Koji told the small brunette.

Tommy ignored him as he wound up the car and placed it on the large track and laughed as he watched it race around the loops.

"What a baby." Koji groaned.

"I am not! These are just cool toys." Tommy retorted.

"Yeah, they are cool, but this probably isn't the best time to be playing." Takuya tried to reason.

"Come on, when else can we play with all these neat toys?" Tommy asked.

"Huh? Is this the flying robot?" Takuya spotted the toy standing on the ground and picked it up.

"Hey, maybe the cars can fly too." Tommy said.

"Whoa, check out this awesome toy." Daisuke laughed as she picked up a blue Chinese looking dragon and admired it and Takuya pushed a button making the robot's arm shoot off.

"Hey, that is cool. Super robot punch." The boy smiled.

"Not you too." Koji turned to the two thirteen year olds in disbelief.

"Uh, well, I-I guess not. Put down that stupid toy." Takuya said to Tommy as he tried to cover up his embarrassment.

Tommy turned to him and gave a pout making Daisuke chuckle at that sore attempt since she was the Queen of the Pout.

"These guys are worse than my parents." Tommy muttered as the group began walking.

"I wonder what happened to Zoe and JP." Takuya mused.

"I think our only choice is to head for the Forest Terminal." Koji said.

"Yeah, I bet we can meet up with them there, ya think?" Takuya asked as he then stopped walking at what he saw behind them.

Koji also turned to see that Tommy was walking back to Daisuke's side holding a toy pig and had a green balloon in his other hand.

"Guys, check it out." Tommy called as he pushed the pig's ear and it began snorting which made him laugh while the only female of the group giggled.

"Hey, look, we decided this isn't the time to play around, all right?" Takuya placed his hands on his hips.

"You decided?" Tommy let go of the balloon and looked down sadly.

"Calm down. Don't start crying." Takuya said.

Tommy looked up at him in annoyance, and then huffed as he looked off to the side with a pout.

"Aw man, now I feel bad." Takuya sighed.

"Why because of him? Little baby has to grow up some time." Koji stated making Tommy gasp in surprise, then he dropped his toy sadly while Daisuke frowned at the Warrior of Light.

"Don't be so mean. I mean, he's only a little kid for Pete's sake." Takuya told him.

"Whatever." Koji started walking off.

"No, you can't just say whatever, now listen up. I know you're not used to having friends, but you're a part of a team now and you better show some support." Takuya called after Koji making him stop.

"Great idea, let's support the useless kid right up until the point we all die because of his stupidity." Koji said.

"No wonder no one likes you." Takuya frowned making Koji scoff as he turned around in anger.

"What do you know, hmm?" he asked.

They both began glared at each other while Tommy and Daisuke glanced between the two boys, the former worried while the latter was amazed with how much they reminded her of Tai and Matt at that moment.

"Aw, come on guys, if you keep fighting, we'll never get to the Forest Terminal." Tommy called.

"And we'll never find the others." Daisuke added on.

A train whistle was then heard making the group turn to see a red and black train in the distance.

"Hey, it's a train." Tommy smiled.

(A few minutes later…)

"Yeah, some train." Koji frowned at the ground.

"Some toy train." Takuya grinned smugly.

Tommy was sitting on the steam engine with Takuya behind him while Daisuke was on the second car and Koji was behind her, his back facing her own back.

Koji groaned at this making Tommy chuckle while Daisuke smirked at the raven's back.

"Yeah, very funny, just drop it, okay? It's bad enough I have to ride on this stupid thing." Koji complained.

Takuya, Tommy and Daisuke shared a look as they then faced forward.

"Koji's playing with toys." They sang and making groan.

"Wow, that's wild, Takuya. It's a giant walking teddy bear." Tommy smiled.

Looking over, Daisuke saw that the bear walking around was a Monzaemon.

"Hey, maybe he knows how to get to Forest Terminal." Takuya suggested.

"Yeah." Koji nodded.

"Right." Tommy grinned.

"Come on." Daisuke said.

Their voices overlapped as they all then jumped off the train and ran over towards the bear digimon.

"Hey, buddy, teddy! Wait up!" Takuya called.

Monzaemon stopped walking and turned to see the four children making their way over to him.

"Hey!" Takuya waved.

Chuckling, Monzaemon ran over with his arms outstretched making the humans stop as the bear then picked up Takuya and gently knocked him down onto the ground.

"I am still undefeated! Whoo!" Monzaemon cheered.

He then picked the goggle head up and placed him on his feet as everyone stared at him.

"Daisuke, what is that?" Koji asked.

"You just assume I'd know?" she asked and he gave her a look.

"Monzaemon is a Champion level digimon. His special attack is Hearts Attack, which is basically these pink heart shaped bubbles that make people feel all warm and fuzzy." She explained.

"So, he isn't dangerous?" Takuya asked as he backed up beside her.

"His attack isn't, but he can still throw us around like a rag doll." Daisuke said.

"Now we wrestle for the championship of the world." Monzaemon crouched down as he lifted up his paws.

"Yeah, I'm next." Tommy cheered.

"Are you crazy? It'll crush us!" Takuya yelled as he grabbed the boy's wrist and ran off with him, Koji and Daisuke quickly following.

"No, wait, the championships! Oh, I get it, you want to play tag. Hee!" Monzaemon laughed.

They ran off near a Viking ship and Takuya led the group up onto it, the four of them ducking down to hide while Monzaemon ran by the ship.

"You guys sure are good at this." The bear laughed as he ran past the ship.

Once he was gone, the group poked their heads up from their hiding place.

"That bear is dangerous." Koji commented.

"And you didn't even get thrown down by him." Takuya said.

"Well, I don't know. He seemed kinda fun to me." Tommy said.

"He is a toy after all." Daisuke shrugged.

"Fun? Are you nuts?" Takuya asked.

Creaking was then heard as the ship started to lift up making the group cry out as they rolled back, Tommy wrapping his body around the mast's pole while Takuya and Koji were holding onto the sides and Daisuke was clinging to the stern.

"Whose idea was it to hide on this crazy thing?" Koji asked.

"You wanna wrestle the bear instead?" Takuya retorted as the ship swung backwards.

"We can Spirit Evolve, did you forget that?" Daisuke glared at the boy as he sweat dropped.

The ship went higher and it made them all groan and cry out.

"Just get us off of here!" Koji cried out.

"Hey, we're floating." Takuya said as the ship stood still in the air before it then swung down sharply.

"Not anymore!" Tommy whimpered.

"Takuya!" Daisuke yelled.

"I thought we were." He called back defensively as they swung back again.

"Is anyone else feeling kind of sick?" Tommy asked as they swung forward.

"Oh, get us off of here before he loses it." Koji called.

"Sure, I'll just snap my fingers." Takuya quipped.

"Don't look in my direction, kid." Koji told Tommy who was green in the face.

"Don't point him at me." Takuya yelled.

"If I get any vomit on me, someone will pay." Daisuke warned.

After three more swings, the ship finally started slowing down and moved back in its rightful place making everyone sigh in relief.

"I think he's gonna be okay." Koji said.

Then, Tommy let out a loud burp making the raven freak out.

"Oh, get him off, get him off!" he yelled.

Takuya then placed his hands on the little boy's shoulders as he walked him off of the ship, Daisuke and Koji following.

"You gonna be okay, kid?" Takuya asked the groaning boy.

"Come on, you want a piggy back ride?" he asked couching down in front of Tommy.

"Give me a break. Make the kid walk." Koji said.

"Look, it's no big deal. He's not feeling well, so I'll help him out, okay?" Takuya stood up as he glared at the other male.

"Oh, yeah? And what'll happen if you're attacked while you're carrying him? You'll be too slow to run away, that's for sure." Koji retorted annoyed.

"Oh." Takuya sighed seeing the point.

"You're about the worse leader I've ever seen. You never think ahead." Koji said.

This stung Daisuke since it was just like what her former teammates had said and her hand clenched into a fist.

"At least I think about someone besides myself Mister-Definition-Of-The-Word-Selfish." Takuya shot back.

Silently, Tommy then walked by Takuya.

"I can walk." He sang softly making everyone look at him.

"Hey, Tommy, you sure?" Takuya called.

"Yeah, I mean, I really don't have a choice." Tommy turned to him.

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's see if anyone lives in that house. Maybe they can help us." Takuya suggested as he pointed towards a house that resembled a strawberry shortcake.

"Sounds good to me, but if an evil witch is inside and tries to cook us, I say we push you in and then the rest of us make a run for it." Daisuke joked as they began walking to the house.

"Are you always like this?" Takuya asked her.

They walked inside of the building and found that it was actually a candy shop filled with all types of candies stacked on the shelves making the four humans exclaim in shock and awe.

"Now I know what it's like to be a kid in a candy store." Takuya said.

"And it's the best thing ever." Tommy smiled.

Running up to a barrel that had different colored cotton candy stacked up in it, Tommy grabbed a yellow one and took a bite out of it happily.

"I guess we can take a little break to have a snack, right?" Takuya shrugged.

"Here, have some." Tommy handed some pink cotton candy to the goggle head.

"Here." He shoved a blue cotton candy into Koji's hand.

"You too." Tommy handed a white cotton candy over to Daisuke.

Smiling, Takuya quickly took a large bite out of his candy while Daisuke picked off pieces and ate it carefully and Koji frowned at them as Tommy went back to eating.

"We do not have time to sit around here stuffing our faces with candy." Koji said as Takuya ignored him as he continued on eating.

"We have to find a way to get to the Forest Terminal. We're not out having fun at a carnival or something. You understand? Are you listening to me? Man, you're infuriating!" Koji growled.

"What are we supposed to do? We're floating on an island." Takuya stated.

"There's another example of why you'll never be a good leader. You just give up. It's like you don't even wanna help your friends at all. I mean, take a look at what you're doing right now." Koji frowned.

Tommy whimpered slightly while Daisuke sighed.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas." Takuya shot back.

"At least I'm not just eating. We need to think about the other Legendary Warriors." Koji said.

"Legendary War-What are you talking about?" Takuya asked.

"What if the other four Warriors turn out to be on the enemy's side? If they are, we'll need a plan. We have to think about the worst case scenario, not just play games and eat sweets or we might not make it out of this world alive." Koji explained.

Tommy grew depressed at hearing the truth while Takuya glanced at him and was worried for the boy.

"Look, can we not talk about this now?" he requested.

"You mean not in front of Tommy? I don't care if he's young. He has to learn to face the truth." Koji stated.

"I'm sorry you hate me so much." Tommy said sadly.

"I don't hate you, it's just…" Koji trailed off, unsure of how to explain it.

Rolling her eyes at this, Daisuke placed a hand on Tommy's head making him look up at her.

"It's just that you're not a little kid anymore. When you came to this world, you became one of the big kids. All of us need to help protect each other; it's not just us protecting you. You won't get babied just because of your age; you'll be treated the same way as the rest of us. Do you know what that means?" Daisuke asked the boy.

"No." he shook his head, but didn't seem to be as upset as he was before.

"It means that one day, you could be the one saving our butts from danger." She smiled at him.

Emerald eyes blinked at that, but Tommy then smiled at that as Koji and Takuya stared at the girl, surprised that she easily handled the situation.

Then, the group walked out of the house, Tommy clinging to the girl's hand as they walked behind the two males who weren't on better terms at the moment.

"Does anyone wanna talk?" Tommy asked.

"Fine, let's talk about getting to Forest Terminal and what we're gonna do about the other Legendary Warriors." Koji said.

"Arg, you're unbelievable. I told you I didn't want to talk about it in front of Tommy." Takuya sighed.

"And I told you that you can't treat him differently than the rest of us." Koji said.

Daisuke gasped lightly as she was hit over the back of her head and fell to the ground just as Tommy was pulled from her grasp.

"Yeah, but you can respect that he's just a kid." Takuya retorted, both boys unaware of what was going on behind them.

"So are you." Koji retorted as the boys stopped walking and glared at each other.

"All right." Takuya said.

"Yeah?" Koji asked.

"Um, guys? Help!" Tommy cried out.

This made the boys turn to see that Daisuke was lying on the ground, holding her head and groaning in pain while a large black bear was running off with Tommy tucked under his arm.

"It's that bear again." Takuya said.

"No, it's different now. It looks all funky." Koji said.

"It's WaruMonzaemon. Something must've transformed him." Daisuke stood up, stumbling.

"You all right?" Takuya asked.

"I'm fine, go after Tommy." She told them.

Nodding, the boys ran off to save Tommy until Daisuke felt well enough to help them, shaking off the pain in her head and the nausea that was induced from it.

"Hey, you big fizzy creep, give our friend back." Takuya called.

Turning around, WaruMonzaemon shot off his Heartbreak Attack at the coffee eyed boy, the black heart bubble hitting him and he fell to the ground whimpering and Koji stopped running to look at him.

"Oh, what's the point? We're never gonna catch him." Takuya whined, then burst into tears, sobbing loudly.

"Why are you crying? What happened?" Koji asked.

"I just feel really sad." The goggle head wiped at his oncoming tears.

WaruMonzaemon sent out another Heartbreak Attack at Koji just as Daisuke was running over.

"Koji, get down!" she called.

Gasping, he turned and was hit by the attack, dropping to his knees as he started to cry as well and WaruMonzaemon laughed as he ran off.

"What just hit me, Takuya? I feel so sad. I feel like everything is so hopeless, you know?" Koji cried.

"It is hopeless." Takuya wailed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Koji sniffled.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Takuya said back.

"Tommy!" Daisuke yelled as she ran past the two crying boys and she chased after the black bear.

Shaking the effects of the attack off, the two boys looked forward and were focussed on what was happening.

"Huh? Arg, that attack is so not fair." Takuya growled.

"And now Tommy is gone. What do we do?" he asked as the boys stood up.

Huffing in anger at losing track of the bear, Daisuke stormed over to the two males.

"I can't believe you two. How could you have not seen us getting attacked?" she yelled at them.

"It's not like we let this happen on purpose." Koji shot back.

"If you two weren't so stuck on fighting each other, this wouldn't have happened." She said.

"Yeah, well, why didn't you do anything to help?" Takuya glared.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I was hit over the head by an Ultimate level digimon!" Daisuke yelled at them.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Takuya asked, confused with the term.

Screaming in frustration, the Warrior of Hope turned on her heel and began storming off in the direction she saw WaruMonzaemon heading in.

"Your girlfriend has an attitude." Takuya muttered.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Koji said as they followed the girl.

To be continued…


	6. Saving Tommy

"Saving Tommy"

**Please enjoy and review!**

"Why do evil things always run faster than normal things?" Takuya asked as the trio walked around, searching for Tommy and WaruMonzaemon.

"I don't see it anywhere." Koji said.

"Great, we lost them." Daisuke growled as she kicked at the ground in frustration.

She was worried about Tommy and hoped he had the sense to Spirit Evolve himself and purify WaruMonzaemon before he got hurt.

"You were right. This is our fault. If we weren't fighting, then this wouldn't have happened." Takuya frowned sadly at the ground as the girl turned to him.

"This really reminds me of the time I lost my little brother at the amusement park and I've never been so worried in my life until now." The goggle head said.

"I know. Little kids are always getting in the way." Koji said making the two tanned thirteen years olds turn to him and frown.

"That's not what I meant. Man, you must be the most selfish kid in the whole world, two worlds." Takuya glared.

"Boys, didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" Daisuke sighed as she massaged her forehead.

"We have a responsibility as to take care of Tommy because he's younger than us. Don't you take care of your brothers and sisters?" the Warrior of Flame asked.

"I don't have any. Happy now?" Koji asked emotionlessly making the two tanned teens look at him in surprise.

"Oh." Takuya frowned sadly.

"See? I don't know anything about having brothers." Koji looked down sadly.

"But, you know how to take care of others. You've got great instincts Koji with how you looked after me and helped out the Palmon and the KaratsukiNumemon." Daisuke smiled encouragingly at her friend.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." The Warrior of Light looked away.

"No, I know it's true. Just stop over thinking it and just accept that you can be a great brother to someone if you try." She smiled gently at him.

"She's right. Here, we'll prove it this way. Just imagine that Tommy is your younger brother. And what it would be like for a little kid to be alone and afraid. Imagine that you could keep him from feeling that way." Takuya said.

Gaining a determined look, Koji then took off running and the duo watched him with a smile before they then followed after him.

"We're good." Takuya grinned at the girl.

"Oh, yeah." Daisuke sent him a playful wink.

As the trio ran off, a familiar sound made them stop when they saw the red and yellow robot from earlier was flying through the air above them.

"There's a friendly face." Takuya commented.

The robot stopped moving and hovered in a standing position as it pointed off to the right.

"Hey, flying robot. We're looking for a little kid and a big bear. Have ya seen them?" Takuya asked and the robot nodded.

He then flew off in the direction he was pointing in, the trio chasing after him and they soon arrived at the drawbridge of a large lavender castle with blue roofs and many towers, two of them having a gold crown on top.

"Inside that creepy castle?" Koji asked.

"Creepy castle?" Daisuke asked looking at him incredulously.

"How can it be creepy? It's lavender." Takuya agreed with the girl.

"Never underestimate your enemy." Koji advised.

"It's just so lavender." Takuya muttered.

"Look, there he is. In that tower." Daisuke pointed to one of the towers where it showed the boy standing with his back to the window.

"Hey, Tommy!" Takuya called.

"Down here!" Koji called.

The little boy's figure then moved away from the window making the trio frown.

"He can't hear us. We have to go inside." Koji said.

"Thanks!" Takuya smiled as he waved at the toy robot, which nodded and flew off.

"You just can't stop playing with toys can ya?" Koji asked.

"Argue later, save Tommy now." Daisuke scolded as she yanked on his ponytail.

He knew one of these days she would wind up getting violent with him.

Glaring at the girl, he then slapped her hand off as she then started running across the bridge, Koji and Takuya quickly on her tail.

"Nothing's gonna stop us now." Takuya grinned.

Just then, some new digimon walked out from the sides of the castle's gate and walked out onto the bridge making the humans stop.

"Except that." Takuya said.

"ShadowToyAgumon. They must be the ones who turned Monzaemon evil." Daisuke narrowed her eyes at them.

The bridge then started moving under the three humans and it folded in on itself making Daisuke, Koji and Takuya fall off and cry out as they fell into the moat below them.

While under the water, they tried to hold their breaths as they sunk and a panda looking digimon wearing a red cape swam over towards them, grabbing the trio and swimming towards an underwater cavern.

He brought them up out of the water and they coughed for oxygen as the panda stood before them victoriously.

"Once again, I, Pandamon, have foiled my fiendish foes the sinister ShadowToyAgumon." He said.

"Yeah, great, thanks. So you saved us just so you could bring us down here and hurt us yourself." Koji quipped.

"I think the hero monologue was bad enough." Daisuke muttered.

"Buddy, why are you so paranoid and why are you full of quips?" Takuya asked the duo of Hope and Light.

"Don't pay any attention to them. Thanks for helping us. Pandamon?" Takuya smiled at the digimon.

"Pandamon the Protector. Welcome weary Warriors to my secret lair, the Panda Cave." He said.

It made Daisuke think of how this was all a rip off from Batman and his Bat Cave.

"Okay." Takuya rolled his eyes at the dramatics.

"I've hidden here since that black hearted ShadowToyAgumon started meeting that chump, Cherubimon." Pandamon explained.

"Cherubimon?" Takuya asked recognizing the name.

"Because of Cherubimon's diabolical dogma, those misguided miscreants plans to go to the Real World and reap their revenge on the children who stopped playing with them. The rest of us toys just want to play with kids." Pandamon explained.

"That's so sad." Takuya said as he shared a look with the other two.

Standing up, the humans were then led down the tunnel by Pandamon, moving under the moat where it was safe, dry and unseen.

"Most of the wicked ShadowToyAgumon are busy with their aimful business of keeping the city afloat. With any luck, you three high powered humans won't wander into the callus creatures on your way through the castle." Pandamon said.

"Yeah, and just when are we supposed to get to this castle, Pandamon?" Koji asked rudely.

"Koji, shut up." Daisuke hissed under her breath at the raven haired boy.

The panda stopped in front of a staircase that was carved into the cave and led out onto the island.

"This staircase will steer the three of you straight inside." Pandamon said as he pointed at it.

"Thanks, Pandamon." Takuya said.

"Don't thank me, just stop the ShadowToyAgumon." The bear told them.

Running up the stairs, the humans found a wooden door was at the top of the stairs and then pushed it open, finding themselves in the castle's courtyard and stared up at the castle.

"Lavender castle, here we come." Takuya said.

As he said this, the ShadowToyAgumon then jumped out of their hiding spots, ready for battle.

"Oh, come on!" Daisuke groaned.

"Are they just gonna stand there?" Takuya asked.

One of the ShadowToyAgumon then spat out his Plastic Blaze at the humans making them dive to the ground as the attack hit the door behind them.

"I guess not." The goggle head said.

Koji then pulled his D-Tector out of his pocket, Daisuke and Takuya following his example as they stood up.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"AGUNIMON!"

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"LOBOMON!"

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"LOBAMON!"

Slamming his fists together, Agunimon roared as flames swirled around his arms.

"No one's getting revenge on any kids!" he declared and threw his Pyro Tornado at the ShadowToyAgumon, blasting them back.

"Wow, that was easy." Agunimon commented.

Another line of ShadowToyAgumon then jumped out of their hiding places.

"Maybe not." The Warrior of Flame groaned.

"Hey, check that out." Lobamon pointed.

The ShadowToyAgumon all jumped up onto the other's shoulders and transformed themselves into a black tank.

"Cute, but what can a toy tank do?" Agunimon asked.

His answer was the tank shooting at him, making the Warrior jump out of the way of the blast.

"I got it." Lobomon called as he ran up and pulled out his Lobo Kendo.

Charging at the tank, he then jumped into the air as the tank fired at him and swung his kendo down on the tank, making it explode and turn back into the ShadowToyAgumon.

"Huh. Show off, I could've done that." Agunimon scoffed.

"Yeah, but ya didn't." Lobomon gloated as he turned to look at Agunimon.

Lobamon folded her arms under her bust as she shook her head in annoyance of the males, then her aquamarine eyes went wide when she saw the ShadowToyAgumon started to transform again.

"Um, guys." She called.

"What?" they turned to her.

"There's a giant robot." The Warrior of Hope said.

Blinking at this, scarlet and sky blue eyes roved over to the ShadowToyAgumon to see that they had indeed formed into a tall robot.

"Need a little help there, buddy?" Agunimon drawled.

The robot punched at Lobomon who jumped out of the way and Lobamon pulled out her Arrow of Hope, firing it off at the robot and making it take a step back.

"How about you take me on?" Agunimon asked as he ran over to the ShadowToyAgumon, who jumped in front of him and turned into a robot.

There were now two robots, the first facing off against Lobomon.

"Ah, man, you sure look a lot bigger close up." Agunimon yelped.

The second robot lifted his leg to kick Agunimon, but a blur of pink and black jumped up in front of the robot and kicked him in the head, making him stumble back.

"Thanks." Agunimon smiled at Lobamon as she landed beside him.

"Don't mention it." Lobamon said.

Just then, a third robot appeared and attacked the she-wolf, making her back flip away.

Any bright ideas, boys?" she asked.

"Follow my lead." Lobomon called.

He started running towards the other two Warriors with his opponent following him, so Agunimon and Lobamon ran over at him as the second and third robots followed.

All three jumped into the air, the robots following and went to punch them, but then the Warriors pressed their feet together and kicked off out of the line of fire.

As they did so, the robots all attacked each other and stumbled back, weakened from the impact and their Fractal Code was shown.

"Hey, it worked." Agunimon smiled.

He then pulled out his D-Tector.

"I hate when toys go bad. Fractal Code; Digitize!" he then downloaded the data.

"Time to be purified by the Light. Fractal Code; Digitize!" Lobomon downloaded the data from the second robot.

"Play time is over for now. Fractal Code; Digitize!" Lobamon downloaded the data from the third robot.

The robots turned back into ToyAgumon, purified from the taint and the three humans returned to normal, running towards the castle doors and pushed them open.

"Hurry, we have to get Tommy before it's too late." Koji said urgently.

"Who knows what awful things that bear is doing to him?" Takuya asked.

"Move it, boys." Daiuske called back at them since she was ahead.

They ran up the staircase to the tower and worry shot through them when they heard tommy crying out along with WaruMonzaemon.

"Hang on, Tommy!" Takuya called.

"Take that." Came the bear's voice from the thick wooden door along with Tommy's shouts.

"And that!" the bear yelled.

"Quit kicking me!" Tommy yelled.

"They're fighting." Takuya said.

He, Koji and Daisuke all shared a determined look as they then pushed the door open to help the little boy, but were stunned at what they found inside.

"I win! Champion of the world!" Tommy cheered as he and a purified Monzaemon both laughed.

They had been in the room, playing a video game and were giggling as if they were best friends.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Koji asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" the Warrior of Ice smiled.

"Playing of video game." Daisuke said as her right eye twitched.

"But we thought you were in trouble." Takuya frowned in confusion.

"Mm-hmm." Tommy nodded and then giggled.

"I know, I feel just awful about that, guys, but this little trooper saw through to the real me and played with me anyway. He's a good boy." Monzaemon then patted Tommy's head.

"So, can we keep him?" Tommy asked.

Koji, Daisuke and Takuya all groaned at that as they turned around and started walking down the stairs, looks on disbelief on their faces.

"Can we keep him?" Tommy asked again as he and Monzaemon followed.

"No, you can't." the mahogany haired girl said.

"But why can't we keep him?" Tommy asked as the group all walked out of the castle.

In front of them was Pandamon and the ToyAgumon who had been waiting on the humans.

"Ah, fantastic friends. To make up for their monstrous mistakes, the ToyAgumon insist they take you off the island." Pandamon smiled.

"Yeah!" the group laughed.

Leading them to the ledge of the island, the ToyAgumon waited for something much to the confusion of the four humans.

"Um, what are we waiting for?" Tommy asked.

"A friend of ours." A ToyAgumon said.

A shadow then fell over the island making them all look up and gasped at the sight of a large red and white hawk with black horns coming out of its head.

"Whoa, what is that?" Takuya asked.

The hawk then moved in front of the island and was in front of the group, his blue eyes moving towards Daisuke and she gasped when she recognized them.

"Aquilamon?" she asked making everyone look at her.

"Hello, Daisuke. It's been a while. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Wait a minute, you two know each other?" Takuya asked pointing between the girl and bird.

"I used to be on a different Digidestined team. Aquilamon was partnered to one of my team members." Daisuke explained.

"What?" Takuya and Tommy gasped.

"How is Yolei?" Aquilamon asked.

Mustering a smile for the bird, she decided not to tell him the things the child of Love and Sincerity had said about her to not make the bird feel bad.

It already upset him when Yolei yelled at Tentomon for not watching the Emperor's base but if he knew the things she had said to the mahogany haired girl, then it would hurt him.

Besides, Daisuke just wanted to forgive and try to forget.  
"Oh, she's great. You know her. Computer club, science club, boys. Same old, same old. But she really misses you." she answered.

Aquilamon gave a sad smile at this, then moved so his back was level with the island.

"Get on, I'll take you to where you need to go." He said.

"Thanks buddy." Takuya said as Tommy laughed.

Koji had been watching Daisuke's face the entire time she was talking and he was suspicious of the pain that had reflected in her chocolate eyes before.

Once all four humans were on the bird, they waved at the toy digimon on the island who all called out their goodbyes.

As Aquilamon took off, the group all exclaimed in awe at the beautiful sights of the landscape below them.

"Hey, Tommy, why weren't you scared?" Takuya asked.

"Well, I'm not really afraid of heights." Tommy said.

"No, I meant before. With WaruMonzaemon. Why weren't you scared?" Takuya asked.

"Oh, that. Sure, I was so scared at first that I almost wet my pants. But then I figured out that he just wanted someone to play with." Tommy smiled.

"Probably only a kid would figure that out." Koji grinned.

"And you thought kids were useless." Takuya teased.

"So, these are the new Digidestineds, hmm?" Aquilamon spoke to Daisuke.

The boys were on his back while the girl was sitting on his shoulders.

"Yep, that's them. There are two more and they're the ones we're looking for." Daisuke said.

Nodding at this, the bird continued flying until he reached a grassy landscape and the group spotted a boat sailing along as the wind blew it.

"Hey, what's that?" Takuya asked.

Looking closely, they saw that it was the missing Warriors of Thunder and Wind along with Bokomon and Neemon.

"It's Zoe and JP!" Takuya exclaimed happily.

"Aquilamon, can you take us down?" Koji asked.

"Of course. Hang on." Aquilamon called as he soared down.

Getting closer to the boat, the group who were inside of the boat all smiled when they saw their friends who then jumped off of the large bird and landed in the boat.

The Warriors were all reunited and Daisuke waved goodbye to an old friend from her past, wondering who she would meet next on her journey.

To be continued…


	7. Miracles' Secret

"Miracles' Secret"

**No flames! Please enjoy and review!**

"So, who was that digimon that gave you a ride?" JP asked.

Thankfully he didn't mention anything about not knowing Daisuke was a girl since Zoe had explained it to him.

"That was Aquilamon, a Champion level digimon. A mighty bird and his Blast Ring attack is quite powerful." Bokomon lectured.

"Aquilamon is a friend of Daisuke's." Takuya said.

Curious about this, JP and Zoe looked over at the girl who had taken off her black sweater, now revealing her female body to the world.

"Oh, really? That's nice." The blonde smiled.

"Yeah and get this. Daisuke used to be on a team of Digidestineds before us." Tommy announced cheerfully.

Koji and Zoe noticed how stiff the mahogany haired girl had grown and she hunched her shoulders.

"What? No way!" JP gasped.

"Oh, now I remember where I heard the name before." Bokomon exclaimed.

Everyone, including Daisuke, looked at the white digimon curiously, wondering what he meant.

He pulled his Book out of his pink band around his waist and began flipping through it and opened it up to a page.

"Daisuke Motomiya, partnered to a female V-Mon. Those are very rare. Daisuke was the leader of the second generation of Digidestineds, inheritor of the Crests of Courage and Friendship and the child of Miracles." Bokomon read.

Everyone then moved over to read form the Book and saw an old sketch of a group of six 12 year olds with six different types of digimon, all of them looking happy as they stood together.

Daisuke was standing in front of the group with a blue and white dragon with a cat shaped body, both smiling and they saw that the child of Miracles had long flowing hair that reached down her back and a pair of circular goggled on her head.

"Aw, there were more girls on that team." Zoe pouted.

There was an even amount of girls and boys and beside each of the six kids there was a mark near them, three only having one mark each white a girl with glasses and a hawk digimon had two marks that made Zoe stare at them in awe and a boy who looked to be Tommy's age and had an armadillo digimon had two marks as well which had JP and Tommy staring at them.

But beside Daisuke, there were three marks, two of them catching Takuya and Koji's attention.

"These marks. They're the Crests?" Takuya asked.

"Yes, they are. The original Digidestineds each had one Crest." Bokomon explained.

"Tai was the leader and had the Crest of Courage. He made me the new leader when I first went to the Digital World, met V-Mon and saved Tai's sister from being attacked by a Monochromon." Daisuke spoke up.

Her voice sounded so hollow when she spoke that it made everyone stare at her.

Standing up from the ground and tying her sweater around her waist, she walked over and looked down at the page and gave a sad smile at her old friends.

"Matt had the Crest of Friendship. Sora had the Crest of love and Mimi had the crest of Sincerity. Yolei, the girl with the glasses, is the one who inherited them." She explained.

"Izzy had the Crest of Knowledge and Joe had the Crest of Reliability. Cody, the little boy, inherited them. Ken here, we found out he had a Crest of his own. It's the Crest of Kindness. He was my best friend, too." Daisuke said.

Her chocolate eyes were focused on the long haired boy who had a caterpillar digimon standing in front of him cuddling up to the dragon, Ken giving a shy smile.

"Finally, Kari and TK, they were on the first team, but were young at the time. Tommy's age. They were placed on the new team." She said.

Looking up, her eyes met Koji's sapphire ones.

"Kari has the Crest of Light and TK has the Crest of Hope." She announced.

This news made everyone, including Koji, gap and exclaim loudly in shock.

"What? No way!" JP said.

"Wait, aren't you and Koji the Warriors of Light and Hope?" Zoe asked.

It was then that Koji fully understood why the mahogany haired girl had gotten angered and tried to strangle her D-Tector when she found out she had the Spirit of Hope.

"Yep. I don't get why though. It just doesn't make sense. I mean, I've been thinking about it a lot and I don't know why I would have the Spirit of Hope." Daisuke said conflict in her eyes.

Hope was something everyone was supposed to have, but she had always been the one who relied on her Courage and Friendship when she went into battle.

Though she never did give up on having Hope that she could defeat the enemy and had to instill it in everyone else, including Ken.

"You need to have Hope to believe in Miracles." Neemon giggled.

This stunned everyone even further as they turned to the yellow digimon for saying something so wise.

"Where did you learn that?" Bokomon asked.

"My grandma-mon told it to me. What does it mean?" Neemon asked as he tilted his head to the side.

The group all fell to the ground, groaning in disbelief of the way the yellow digimon acted.

"Hey, Daisuke, I was wondering. What happened to your digimon? And why did you have digimon in the first place?" Tommy asked once everyone recovered.

This made the girl grow quiet and depressed, but she pinched her arm to snap herself out of the memories so she wouldn't break down in front of everyone and cry.

They didn't need to be burdened by her show of weakness when they should be focussing on the issue of saving the world.

"Oh, well, you see, back then it was told that the Digidestineds had the power to transfer their energy to the digimon they were partnered to and formed a bond with to make them digivolve. The digimon fought the battles and protected their humans." Bokomon explained.

"So, basically the Digidetsineds used to be the cheerleaders for their digimon who did all the work." Takuya concluded.

"Takuya." The Warrior of Wind scolded with her hands on her hips.

"What? It's what it sounds like to me." Takuya stated in his defence making Zoe shake her head at him.

"So, where is your digimon? Uh, V-Mon? Is she in the Digital World around here?" JP asked the tanned girl.

"She's dead." Daisuke said hollowly.

Eyes grew wide at that as the humans and digimon all stared at her in shock.

"Oh. How?" JP asked unsure of how to change the subject and was a bit afraid of prying.

"An evil digimon named Daemon. He showed up about a month before I came here. He tried to get revenge on us for beating him during Christmas and everyone was badly hurt. V-Mon was able to take him out, but he took her with him." the girl explained as she stared at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes.

A warm breeze blew around the group as they stayed silent, staring at the girl sadly for her loss.

Tommy then ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried in head in her stomach making the girl look down at him in confusion.

Lifting his head up, emerald eyes stared up into chocolate both surprised to see tears pooling the other person's eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I thought you might need a hug. Everyone needs one when they're sad." The Warrior of ice said.

Tears started to slowly trickle down Daisuke's face at his words.

No one had tried to comfort her after V-Mon's death, not TK who knew what it was like to have their partner destroy themselves along with the enemy.

Not Tai who she respected the most out of anyone.

And not even Ken who was her best friend.

Matt had given her a look of sympathy, but that was it.

She had never gotten the proper comfort she needed when V-Mon died.

Falling to her knees, Daisuke pulled Tommy into a hug, silently sobbing while everyone watched, Zoe having tears in her eyes too as she watched the exchange.

Sniffling and whipping away her tears, Daisuke pulled out of the hug and smiled at the nine year old boy.

"Thanks, I needed that. Hey, see. I told ya you could help us out." She said.

Tommy chuckled at that as his cheeks were tinted pink, proud to have been able to help someone out, especially someone who showed faith in him.

Bokomon pulled a handkerchief out of his waist band and blew his beak into it, feeling just as much emotion from the display as Zoe did and tried not to start blubbering.

Takuya then cleared his throat making everyone look at him.

"Hey, why don't we get going? We still need to get to the Forest Terminal." He smiled.

"Yeah, but how do we get there?" JP asked, happy the tense atmosphere had evened out.

"I may know a way. Come along." Bokomon cleared his throat.

Everyone started walking along through the forest, Neemon humming a cheerful tune as everyone walked in pairs.

Bokomon and Neemon were in the front to lead the group, Takuya was beside Zoe while JP and Tommy walked side by side and finally, Koji and Daisuke were at the back of the group.

The raven turned his head over to the girl beside him and gave her an accusing look and his intense gaze made her look over at him.

"What?" she asked.

"You didn't tell us the full story." He accused.

For some reason, he had started to gain the ability to read her and wasn't sure how or why, but he knew that she was still holding in more pain.

He figured it was the Spirit of Light that could sense something was off through the bond it had with the Spirit of Hope.

"No, I didn't." Daisuke didn't even deny it.

"You'll tell me about it when you feel comfortable, right?" he stated more than asked.

She smiled at that and nodded her head at the Warrior of Light.

"Yeah, but you know, since I spilled my guts, you have to do the same. I mean, having no siblings can't be the only secret you have. Actually, that's not even secret." Daisuke said.

Sighing at this, Koji then stared ahead to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation and saw that everyone was engaged in their own discussions or were just joking around.

Turning back to Daisuke, his sapphire eyes met her chocolate eyes and was stunned to see her eyes had flashed aquamarine and his had flashed scarlet.

He pushed the strange anomaly away though and focused on what he had decided to confess.

"My mom died when I was a baby. I don't even remember her. The only thing I have of hers is her picture. My dad got remarried two years ago. The day we left for the Digital World was their anniversary. I was supposed to pick up flowers for her, but I didn't even want to." Koji frowned.

"You don't like this woman because she's not your mom, huh?" Daisuke picked up.

"What? No, that isn't it." he denied.

"Yeah, it is. You hate the fact that you never got to know your mom and your dad fell in love with someone without your permission." She said.

Koji grew angered, not because it wasn't true, but because she had known exactly what he was feeling and he didn't even know it himself until she explained it.

"How can you be so sure about that?" he asked bitterly.

"People may call me dumb, insensitive and whatever else, but something I'm good at is finding the source of a person's pain. Besides, if I were in your shoes, I'd feel that way too." Daisuke confessed.

Looking over at the girl, he watched as she stared up at the sky, the sun shining down on them and their teammates, making them all glow and heightened their best features.

"So, what would you do?" Koji asked her.

"Well, first thing I would do is go to that flower shop, pick up those flowers and try to accept my stepmother. It might be difficult, but we could become friends first and eventually maybe I could come to love her as my mom." Daisuke smiled cheerfully.

Sapphire eyes went wide at those words and the boy silently thought them over in his mind and smiled in the end.

"It might not be that easy for me." he said.

"Just try. Everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves." Daisuke playfully bumped shoulders with him.

He shook his head in amusement at the girl before he then looked ahead as they continued on after the others, a new sense of hope filled him.

It was then that he understood why his friend, his first friend, had become the new child of Hope.

She inspired it in everyone without even knowing.

To be continued…


	8. Welcome to my Nightmare

"Welcome to My Nightmare"

Standing on top of a hill, the group looked out towards the clearing where they saw a track that was high up in the sky with a Trailmon driving along it.

Under the track was the rest of the forest that stretched out for quite a long way.

"I believe the Forest Kingdom is beyond that track." Bokomon said as he and Neemon stood on a log that was on top of a hill beside the humans.

"Sure looks big." Takuya commented.

"Hey, Bokomon, how much farther do we have to walk to the Forest Terminal?" JP asked.

"Don't worry. You should only have to walk a little bit more." Bokomon said.

"A little bit more? Arg, these little bits are killing me!" JP groaned in misery.

Koji shared a look with Daisuke before they then started walking off, everyone following the duo of Light and Hope.

Hours had gone by and the sky was turning orange as the sun began to set.

"Wait up!" Takuya called to Koji and Daisuke as he and Zoe ran down the hill after them.

JP stopped on top of the hill with Tommy, both looking worn out.

"Man, isn't it time for a dinner break? I'm wasting away here." the Warrior of Thunder complained.

"We didn't even get any breakfast yet." Tommy added.

Takuya, Zoe, Koji and Daisuke stood around each other as they looked at the tired duo, then at the people in their square.

"I think we better stop here and make camp." Takuya suggested.

"It's been a long day for all of us." Zoe agreed.

"It's also gonna get dark soon. We won't be able to see anymore." Daisuke reasoned.

"Yeah, whatever." Koji said.

"We're stopping?" Tommy asked happily.

"Does that mean I get to eat? And lay down? And eat? Yes!" JP cheered.

The two boys then walked over when Zoe spotted something on the ground and picked it up and held it out to show off to the group.

"Look what I found. I hope it's edible." The blonde said showing off the pale green apple.

"It's called a meat apple." Bokomon spoke up.

"Meat apple?" everyone asked in confusion.

"Yes, each one has the flavour of a different meat. Quite nutritious actually." Bokomon smiled.

"Where'd ya find that thing?" Takuya pointed at the apple.

"It was just lying on the ground. There has to be a tree somewhere nearby. Bokomon, will you help me find some more?" Zoe asked as she started running off.

"Certainly." Bokomon said.

"Can I come?" Neemon asked.

"Oh, all right." Bokomon sighed as he grabbed the yellow digimon by the pants and started dragging him off after Zoe.

"Goodie, I love meat apples." Neemon said cheerfully.

"Well, bully for you." Bokomon quipped.

"Wait for me!" Tommy called as he ran after them.

"Well, I guess we better gather some firewood." Takuya placed a hand on his hip.

"I'm not gonna have to lift anything heavy am I?" JP asked as the boys and mahogany haired girl began walking off.

Up in the tree tops, a creature with blue eyes was watching them, snickering and Daisuke gasped lightly as she sensed something and turned to the trees.

Her chocolate eyes roamed around, searching for whatever dark energy she had sensed, but the leaves were hiding the source well.

"Hey, Daisuke, hurry up!" Takuya called snapping the girl out of her search and she ran after the boys.

(That night…)

Koji and Daisuke sat beside Takuya as they watched him trying to light the fire by rubbing a stick against a thin piece of wood.

He groaned in frustration as he rubbed harder until smoke started to waft up from the wood and he sat back, panting.

"Am I done yet?" he asked.

"Yep, I'll take it from here." Koji said as he leaned down and blew at the smoke, the sparks crackling.

Further off, the others were sticking meat apples on sticks to be cooked in the fire.

"Apple, you're my best friend." JP said as he then took a bite out of the apples.

The top half of his face then turned blue in disgust as he spat the bite out.

"Disgusting!" JP exclaimed.

"You don't eat them raw, you know." Bokomon smiled while Neemon had a sour look on his face since he had taken a bite out of the apple he held.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Neemon whined as he ears lowered and a tear fell from one of his eyes.

Koji blew at the burning wood lightly until a flame appeared on the make-shift toothpick that Daisuke had found.

Once it was lit, she carefully moved it to the wood that Koji had piled up for the fire and placed the lit stick inside where the leaves were to be burned.

"I got a question." Takuya said catching his companions' attention.

"All six of us kids now have the Spirits of Legendary Warriors, right?" Takuya asked.

"Uh huh." Koji confirmed.

"So tell me, how come even when combined our forces, we still couldn't beat that stupid Grumblemon?" Takuya crossed his arms with a frown.

Koji and Daisuke both had thoughtful looks cross their faces as they remembered the fight.

"At one point, we seemed to have the upper hand, but then…He Spirit Evolved into that crazy Gigasmon." Koji frowned.

"But he called it Beast Spirit. Just what does that mean? Any clue?" Takuya asked as the fire roared to life.

"Daisuke, any theories?" Koji turned to the girl.

"Why do you always assume I have a theory?" she asked.

The two boys gave her a look and she sighed as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"Well, when I think about it, the Legendary Warriors seem to be at the Champion level. The Beast Spirit could be the Ultimate level of Grumblemon's digivolution chain." Daisuke said.

"So, what does Gigasmon being an Ultimate have to do with beating us?" Takuya asked.

"A Champion can't defeat an Ultimate. Even though there were six of us, we still wouldn't be able to defeat Gigasmon because he's Ultimate level so only another Ultimate can defeat him." Daisuke explained.

Takuya stared into the fire while Koji stared at the ground, both males thinking her words over, worry consuming them.

"But, hey, it's only a theory. I say we should ask Bokomon to be sure." Daisuke forced a grin to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. Maybe the book has some information." Takuya nodded as he returned the grin.

"The fire's ready. Bring your apples." Bokomon stood up with his arms full of the apples.

Zoe, Tommy and JP laughed as they all ran over, but then something flew through the sky, the sound of the wind making Tommy stop and look up to see what it was.

"Come on shorty, quit lagging!" JP called making Tommy run over and sit down beside Daisuke.

Everyone was then seated as they watched the apples cook around the fire.

"Hey, Bokomon, anything in your Book about a Beast Spirit?" Takuya asked.

"I haven't seen anything." Bokomon said.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you just take another look?" Takuya asked.

"Certainly." Bokomon said as he pulled the Book out of his band and started flipping through the pages.

"Let's see now. Beast, beast, beast beast…" he sang as he flipped through the pages, and then stopped on the section on the Legendary Warriors.

"I'm afraid I still don't see anything." He informed as Neemon curiously began touching one of the pages.

"Paws off, baggy." Bokomon snapped.

"But I think I found something. This page seems to be folded over. Maybe there's other stuff inside." Neemon reasoned as Bokomon flipped the page open to reveal it was a long page with more writing and images.

"Oh, it's a miracle. You're actually right. This changes everything. It seems there are two Spirits for each of the Legendary Warriors." Bokomon announced.

This made everyone gasp while Takuya, Daisuke and Koji shared a look.

"The first is the Human Spirit like Agunimon, but the second is called the Beast Spirit. That explains where Gigasmon came from. But how did he summon the Beast Spirit?" Bokomon asked.

"I wonder what life would be like as a beasty." Neemon mused.

"Let's feed you to one and you can find out from the inside. Don't you realize this means the children may have the power to Spirit Evolve again?" Bokomon scolded.

"Well then, if Bokomon's right, each of us should be able to get a Beast Spirit." Koji said as he stared into the crackling fire.

"But if that's true, then we've only half way there." Zoe said.

"Oh man, it's like starting over." JP groaned as Neemon started poking Bokomon's head.

"Bokomon, Bokomon, Boko-Oh!" Neemon yelped as he was slapped.

"But if we get our Beast Spirits, maybe we can beat Grumblemon." Tommy suggested with a smile.

"The sooner we find them, the sooner we can save the Digital World." Daisuke smiled.

"Well, I'm willing to give it a try. Beast Spirit evolution, here we go!" Takuya held a fist up happily.

Everyone cheered at that, except for Koji.

"Bokomon, Bokomon, Bok-Ow!" Neemon yelped as his paw was slapped again.

"Is this a good idea?" Neemon asked.

"What's the matter with you? We have to help you find your Beast Spirits as soon as possible. After all, it may be the only way to save the Digital World. We haven't even made it to the Forest Terminal. We're running out of time. These Beast Spirits must be our number one priority." Bokomon ranted.

"Nope, not good." Neemon chirped.

"What is not good?" Bokomon snapped.

"The meat apples. While you're talking, they're burning up." Neemon pointed.

Everyone looked at the apples and saw they were burning red and the group all cried out as they grabbed the apples, yelping from how hot they felt.

After blowing on them to cool them off, the group started eating and moaning in awe at the tastes the apples held.

"Mine's like a meat bun." JP cheered.

"This one tastes almost like a chicken drumstick." Tommy said.

"I think I'm eating prime rib." Takuya spoke through a mouthful.

"Yeah, gingered pork." Koji said as he ate with chopsticks.

"This is a burger." Daisuke giggled.

Zoe took a bite out of her own apple and moaned happily as she fell down on her back, a smile on her face.

"Mine's osubuko!" she cheered.

The sky then darkened as the clouds rolled in and thunder seemed to boom making the group all look up to the sky.

"Hey, you're blocking the view." JP complained.

The area was completely dark except for the fire that cast an orange glow on the group and Tommy looked around the forest.

"Something is happening." Tommy said.

On the trees, there seemed to be some sort of screen on it showing various moving images and the humans stood up as they ventured closer to inspect it.

"Wow, a TV." Tommy said.

There were images of a plane taking off in the air, a mountainous view, the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triumph, the Golden Gate Bridge, a school, playground and many other images.

"A bunch of 'em." Takuya said.

"That is pretty sweet." Koji commented.

"Cool." Daisuke grinned.

"Wow, Tree TV. I hope it isn't all travel channels. I wonder if we can get music videos." JP mused.

"Wait a minute. That's our world. Those scenes are from back home." Zoe realized.

"That's right, Zoe. It's called the TV Forest, a video gateway to the Human World." Bokomon read from his Book.

"Now that's really weird." Koji said.

"That's my school. It never looked so pretty to me. Oh, look. The cherry tree's blooming." Zoe smiled as she touched the screen.

"I love cherries. You know, come to think of it, I love every kind of food. By the way, is this pre-recorded?" JP asked.

"That's the park where my mom used to always take me to play." Tommy said as he touched the screen.

The image moved along the park until it landed on a woman with the same brown hair and emerald eyes as Tommy and she was looking around sadly.

"My mother!" he announced.

Everyone gasped in surprise at this as they quickly ran over.

"Whoa, serious?" JP asked.

"You weren't kidding. Your mother's very pretty Tommy." Zoe complimented.

"Oh, Mom." Tommy said with tears in his eyes.

He then gasped as the clouds started to move, the three moons shining their light into the forest and the image son the trees started to flicker out.

"Wait, where are you going? Don't leave me! Please! Momma!" Tommy cried.

When the images flickered out, Tommy sobbed loudly and everyone stared at him sadly, unsure of what to do as they also felt depressed by what happened.

Daisuke, feeling her heart swell, walked over to the boy and placed her hands on his shoulders making the boy turned to her.

Sniffling, Tommy wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and cried into her stomach as she held him and rubbed his back as everyone watched.

(Later…)

The group all sat down around the fire, Tommy still sobbing as he laid his head on Daisuke's lap as she rubbed his back and Takuya sat next to the girl, rubbing the boy's head.

"I bet my mom…is really worried about me." Zoe held her knees to her chest as she stared sadly at the fire with JP sitting behind her, frowning.

"Cheer up, little buddy. Go on, try my apple. It's hot dog." Takuya smiled as he held out his apple making Zoe look back at the trio of Warriors and smile.

"Tommy could be your little brother." she said to Takuya and Daisuke as Tommy sat up and accepted the apple, taking a bite out of it.

Something flew above the group, Takuya and Daisuke sensing its presence and looked up to the sky, but didn't see anything.

"Hey Koji, are you falling asleep?" Takuya called to the boy who was sitting down and leaning against a tree.

"Sleep? Tch. I'm lucky I'm not bored to death." Koji crossed his arms and looked away.

Truth be told, he was a bit jealous that Daisuke was being dragged into the group so easily, but he knew she wouldn't choose them over him.

"Hey bud, what's you problem? He needs a nap." JP pouted.

"He's just grumpy. Hey, JP, maybe Tommy would like to see you do some of your magic." Zoe suggested.

"Magic? Since when?" Takuya asked.

"Since I was a kid myself. Ladies and germs, I present to you, the magic of Howie Do That." JP announced as he stood up and Tommy wiped his tears away, looking at the boy curiously.

"Yay, yay!" Zoe cheered as she clapped.

"All right!" Takuya clapped.

"Get to it." Daisuke smiled.

"Observe. Nothing up my sleeve. I happen to have this beautiful red scarf here." JP said as he pulled the scarf out of his pocket.

"But now this blue one wants his friend back." He said as he pulled another scarf out of his other pocket.

"Yeah, put 'em back!" Takuya cheered.

"That wasn't my trick yet. We'll put 'em together…One more twist here." JP said as he held the scarves between his hands and started rubbing them together.

"Ta-da! My clothes line!" he grinned as he pulled his hands apart to reveal the scarves were now in tiny squares and appeared to be hanging on a line close together.

Everyone exclaimed in surprise and awe by the trick.

"Yes my friends, but this is just the beginning. I will now bring them back to normal." JP said as he folded the clothes line in his hands.

Rubbing them together, he then opened his hands to reveal the two scarves were back to normal which made everyone cheer and clap, Daisuke even giving a whistle.

"Now how did he do that?" Bokomon asked.

"Well, I guess that explains where he got his stage name from." Takuya said as Tommy stood up and walked over to the fire to get another apple.

"It doesn't explain why he's so annoying." Koji grinned over at the group with his arms folded behind his head.

"Oh, don't be a spoil sport." Daisuke pouted at him making the raven smirk.

"Do another one." Takuya called.

"I don't know if I know any more. In fact, I don't know if I know how I did the last one." JP said sheepishly.

"Now stop that." Bokomon scolded as he got confused from the words.

Everyone laughed at that though, enjoying their time.

Tommy picked up an apple and as he brought it up to his mouth, a dark purple mist swirled out from a digimon hidden behind a tree and the mist possessed Tommy, his eyes fogging over as he dropped the apple.

(Later…)

The fire went out as everyone went to sleep, Zoe and Koji sleeping peacefully while Tommy whimpered from a nightmare as he clung to Daisuke.

Bokomon and Neemon were sleeping in the tree while JP and Takuya were still up, keeping watch until it was Koji and Daisuke's turn.

"This stinks. I do a spectacular performance tonight and I still have to watch the stupid fire." JP grumbled.

"Stop complaining. We drew straws and you lost fair and square." Takuya said.

"I'm just wiped out from all the walking. I think I need to pass out for a while." JP grimaced tiredly.

"Hey, JP, I was wondering are you an only child?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, but how could you have known that?" JP asked.

"It's pretty obvious." Takuya chuckled.

"So, big deal. What about it?" JP pouted.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just miss my little brother. Same age as Tommy." Takuya looked over to the boy cuddling up to the mahogany haired girl.

"Oh?" JP looked at the sad teenager.

"It was my little brother's birthday the day we came to the Digital World. Aw man, I missed all the cake and ice cream!" Takuya complained.

"Afraid it's a little bit late for that now, bud." JP chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, no big whoop." Takuya smiled, then gasped as he heard something from the sky and looked up.

"Did you just see a ghost?" JP asked.

"I saw something, I'm just not sure what, but it feels like we're being watched." Takuya announced.

"What?" JP asked as Takuya stood up as the two boys looked around for the digimon, unaware that it was hiding behind a tree watching them.

"Maybe it was a squirrel for something." JP suggested.

"I can't believe you didn't feel anything just then." Takuya frowned.

"I did, but I think it might have just been gas from eating too many of those meat apples if you know what I'm saying and I think you do." JP grinned.

Daisuke felt Tommy quivering beside her and she woke up to see he looked to be trapped in a nightmare.

"Tommy?" she called softly as Zoe woke up and Koji stood up.

Inside of Tommy's nightmare, he saw his mother smiling at him as she slowly drifted away and his friends all appeared, smirking cruelly at him as they grabbed the boy and prevented him from going after his mother.

Tommy then stood up as he grabbed a stick from the fireplace making everyone stare at him in confusion as he started muttering words.

"Tommy, what is it?" Zoe asked.

"I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you." he muttered.

"There's something wrong with him." Takuya said.

"Hey, half-pint, snap out of it." JP called as Tommy growled and held the stick, ready to hit someone.

"Tommy, stop that right now!" Zoe held a hand up.

"Tommy, what's going on?" Daisuke asked.

"I will not forgive!" Tommy yelled.

"Now cut it out! This isn't funny, Tommy." Takuya called.

"I will never forgive any of you. You're going to pay for what you've done to me." Tommy threw away the stick and pulled out his D-Tector.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"KUMAMON!"

He then used Crystal Freeze to turn the ground into frost as he then turned his attention to the confused and frightened humans.

Neemon woke up and fell out of the tree when he saw Kumamon, the sound of the Rookie's yelp waking Bokomon.

"Keep it down." Bokomon said.

"That's one angry bear." Takuya said.

"Kumamon!" JP called as everyone stepped back from the advancing bear.

"Has Kumamon gone mad?" Bokomon asked.

"I'm tired of you bullying me." Kumamon then used Crystal Freeze making the group yell as they ran behind the trees to hide.

"What's going on here?" Neemon asked.

"No clue." Bokomon said.

"Maybe you could use the Book." Neemon suggested.

"Maybe on your head!" Bokomon snapped.

"He's gone completely crazy." Takuya said.

"I'm really sorry, Tommy." JP said.

Kumamon used his Crystal Freeze once again making everyone run as the attack hit a tree.

"Guess sorry wasn't the magic word!" JP yelled.

The tree then snapped in half and started falling, Zoe staring in fear when Daisuke pushed the girl out of the way, both girls rolling to the side safely as the tree fell.

"You okay?" Daisuke asked the blonde beside her.

"Yeah, thanks." Zoe nodded.

Kumamon then stood on top of the hill looking down at the boys and used Crystal Freeze making them run over to the girls as they stood up.

"Looks like the only choice we have is to Spirit Evolve and take him out." JP said.

"I will never forgive you." Kumamon glared.

"Spirit Evolve? I won't do it. There has to be another way to stop him." Takuya said.

"It's not an option." Daisuke added on.

"Right." Zoe nodded.

"Sorry, JP, I'm with them." Koji said.

"Fine, well, what do you propose?" JP asked.

"Run!" Koji yelled when Kumamon sent out his Crystal Breeze again making the group run further into the forest.

"Come on, Zoe, take my hand. I'll protect you." JP looked behind him at Zoe as he held out his hand to her, but Zoe's eyes were on Kumamon.

JP then tripped and fell to the ground, Zoe accidentally stepping on his back, but quickly jumped off.

"Sorry." Zoe apologized.

"I'm good." JP groaned.

Takuya, Koji and Daisuke hid behind the tress as they watched Kumamon advance when suddenly they heard something fly through the trees.

"What was that?" Koji asked.

"I know I definitely heard something that time." Takuya said.

"Right." Koji pulled out his D-Tector and flipped it as light shone around him.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"LOBOMON!"

"Wait a minute; I thought we all agreed not to Spirit Evolve. Who does he think he is anyway? Sometimes I hate him." JP growled.

"Koji must have a good reason. Maybe he knows something that we don't." Zoe said.

Lobomon stood before Kumamon and pulled out his Lobo Kendo and held it up above him.

"Ancient Spirit of Light!" he cried as light filled the area making it easier to see the digimon responsible for the trouble.

"There he is." Takuya called.

"It's a Bakumon!" Daisuke noted.

Sharing a look, the two tanned teens nodded as they pulled out their D-Tectors as they glowed.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"AGUNIMON!"

"LOBAMON!"

"Okay, now something is definitely wrong." Zoe said as she saw the Warriors of Flame and Hope.

"All I know is that they broke the agreement and we have to protect Tommy." JP clenched his fists.

"Lobomon, don't you harm a hair on that bear, okay?" Zoe called.

Kumamon then melted to the ground as his transformed into an icicle and attacked Lobomon who blocked with his blade.

"Kumamon, this has to stop!" Lobomon called as she pushed the bear away.

"Stupid humans! This is too easy." Bakumon said.

Bakumon laughed as he continued running away, but was stopped by Lobamon jumping in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

He used his Nightmare Syndrome on Lobamon, but she quickly shot her arrow through the mist making Bakumon jump back.

"In coming!" Agunimon yelled as he jumped down and landed on Bakumon.

Agunimon yelped as he held onto the boar as it began to buck around and ran through the bushes, Zoe and JP gasping as they turned to see the two digimon.

"Rotten little warthog!" Agunimon yelled as Lobamon ran out of the trees.

"What is he riding?" Zoe asked.

"Whoa, piggy!" Agunimon was then thrown off as Bakumon hid behind a tree, watching the group as he sniggered.

"Come back here you flying pork pie!" Agunimon yelled as he ran after the boar.

Bokomon and Neemon popped their heads out of the bush they were hiding in.

"He looked pretty nasty for a Bakumon. Aren't they supposed to eat bad dreams?" Neemon asked.

"You sap. Did it occur to you that Cherubimon may have turned him evil?" Bokomon glared.

"But how?" Neemon asked.

"I have no idea." Bokomon said as he pulled out his book and flipped to a page.

"Ah, he's supposed to be wearing his Power ring, but apparently Cherubimon has taken it away." Bokomon theorized.

Agunimon ran at Bakumon, but the boar hit him with nightmare Syndrome making the salamander drop to his knees as the mist invaded his mind.

"Agunimon!" Lobamon cried.

Running over, she aimed her arrow at Bakumon, hitting him in the back and he squealed as he then ran away.

Inside his mind, Takuya saw his shadow grow and transformed into Koji, Zoe, Tommy, JP and Daisuke who all attacked him and a part of him told him to destroy them, but then he saw images of his friends' smiling faces.

That snapped him out of the spell and he pushed the shadows away as he woke up and stood in time to see Lobamon kick Bakumon into a tree.

"It's only a dream. Bakumon has convinced him that we're his enemies." Agunimon announced making everyone gasp.

"Oh no!" Zoe gasped.

Lobomon was backed into a tree as Kumamon pulled out his Blizzard Blaster.

"Stop, Tommy!" the wolf called.

"My name is Kumamon and you are nothing but a big bully." Kumamon glared.

"No, you're wrong." Lobomon denied.

"Kumamon, you're under the spell of Bakumon's Nightmare Syndrome! This isn't real. You have to fight it!" Agunimon called as he ran over.

The sound of his voice made Kumamon turn and Tommy was slowly trying to wake up when he heard Agunimon speak.

Growling, Agunimon slammed his fists together as flames sparked.

"Takuya!" Zoe held her hand up.

"Don't do it!" JP yelled.

"He isn't attacking Tommy, you morons!" Lobamon yelled at the two humans.

"It's time to end this nightmare." Agunimon growled.

JP and Zoe blinked at as they turned and saw Agunimon use his pyro Tornado on Bakumon, making his Fractal code show and Agunimon pulled out his D-Tector.

"Now for some purification. Fractal Code; Digitize!"

Bakumon was then turned to normal as his Power Ring appeared around his wrist and Kumamon transformed back to Tommy, wide emerald eyes staring up at Lobomon.

"Lobomon, wow, have you been fighting somebody?" Tommy asked.

"Glad to have you back, Tommy." Lobomon said as Zoe walked over.

"Tommy, don't you remember? You just had a terrible nightmare." Zoe smiled.

"That's right. You gave us quite a scare there young man." Bokomon jokingly reprimanded.

"Bakumon's dream made you think that we were your enemies." Lobamon held a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, but it was actually Cherubimon's fault." JP continued the explanation.

"Bakumon's better now. He didn't know what he was doing at the time." Neemon finished off as Bakumon floated beside JP.

"I'm sorry. From now on, I promise I'll only send you good dreams." Bakumon promised.

"Mm-kay. I had an adventure and I don't even remember it." Tommy rubbed the back of his head.

"It's good you don't." Zoe smiled with both hands on her hips.

(Later on…)

The group continued on back to the camp ground, enjoying the peace of the forest and the three moons shining overhead.

"Thanks, Koji. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I owe you one." Takuya thanked.

"You don't owe me anything. Besides, you're the one who sensed something out there. I've always heard savages rely on intuition." Koji said as he frowned at the ground.

"You really hate being nice don't cha?" Takuya glared to the side.

The two boys then chuckled as they looked at each other and bumped fists making Daisuke smile at them while JP was confused.

"I'm not sure I'll ever understand them." JP sighed.

When they got back to the camp, Bakumon used a cloud of pink dust to swarm around the group gently to help them sleep.

"Sweet dreams, children." Bakumon said.

Everyone was sleeping peacefully on the leaf beds they made as the fire kept them warm, Daisuke and Koji both leaning against a tree with Bokomon and Neemon snoring a few feet away from them.

Daisuke was resting her head on Koji's shoulder, a grin on her lips like everyone else.

"Now that is the way to sleep." Koji smiled.

Just then, his D-Tector began beeping waking Daisuke up and she rubbed her eyes as Koji pulled his device out of his pocket.

"What's going on?" the girl yawned.

"You Beast Spirit awaits, Koji Minamoto." The woman announced making Koji quickly stand up and Daisuke yelped as she fell back on the tree.

"But first, you have some growing to do." The woman said as Bokomon and Neemon woke up, staring at the raven in confusion.

Koji was confused by what the woman meant as well, but knew that he needed to search for his Beast Spirit.

To be continued…


End file.
